Torture
by Vicecreama31
Summary: Naruto is the kid that gets bullied only to get abused and sometimes even tortured. Sasuke is the most popular boy in school. They have no reason to cross paths until Sasuke finds out why Naruto's always limping. YAOI and high school AU
1. Chapter 1: torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warnings: torture scene**

Chapter 1

Naruto's walking to school. Limping. No ones noticed he's limping. Probably because no one cares. He enters the door to Konoha high. He makes it to his locker only for his face to be slammed into it.

"Why do you even bother to go to school nerd? It only hurts yourself." Karin said as she watched Neji beat up Naruto.

Neji punched Naruto in the stomach making him curl up into a ball. He let out a small whimper which caused Neji to smile. Naruto's already formed bruise is only getting darker. Neji continued to beat Naruto. Over and over again. Some people watched. Some even smiled. They loved seeing him like this. In pain, fear and whatever else you can name. It brings joy into their lives. Naruto's reason for going to school. It's a simple question really. To stay away from home. Even school is better than home.

Neji and Karin left a 15 year old Naruto on the floor in more pain than he already was in. He shakily got up and limped to first period.

Sasuke walked into class just before Naruto. He noticed how Naruto was limping. He was curious as to what happened but he didn't ask. He simply watched him limp to his seat. "Alright class, today we are going to learn about Anne Frank." Iruka said. The class groaned. This is the third day of learning about her and it's getting boring.

Naruto just sat there. He was glad to be in school even if he was bullied. At least he wasn't at home.

Class ended and Naruto was the first to leave. If he didn't go first the bully's would be waiting for him.

He was just a few meters from class when a fist hit his stomach. He looked to see who it was and saw unfamiliar faces.

'Unfamiliar faces. Just 3 new bullies to add to my list. Wonderful.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

He received a kick in the stomach and the next thing he knew he was on the floor holding onto his stomach in a futile attempt to ease the pain. Another blow to the ribs and Naruto thinks that one rib actually cracked. Wouldn't be the first time that happened. The beating continued and when they left Naruto lay there, sleep overtaking him. But he knew he had to get up. He had to get up or his foster father will get a call of his absence and he can't have that.

He got up. Legs shaking and walked to the classroom using the wall for support.

Sasuke was late for class. He was running hoping Orochimaru hasn't taken roll yet. Then he saw it. Naruto limping to class using the wall for support. He wondered what could've happened but he didn't ask. Instead he walked up to him and put one arm over his shoulder to help Naruto walk.

They made it to the classroom. "Will you be able to walk from here?" Sasuke asked. From the looks of it Naruto shouldn't even be able to get up and Sasuke has to wonder why he even tried. "Yeah. I can walk on my own."

They walked into class. "Why are you late Naruto?" Orochimaru asked. He doesn't ask Sasuke since he is an Uchiha. Uchihas shouldn't get punished. He's sure he must have a reason.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sensei I had to stay after class to help clean." He lied. Sasuke knew it was a lie and wondered why he would do that. Why didn't Naruto just tell him he was injured and had trouble walking?

"Fine. But you have detention after school." Naruto was having a panic attack but didn't show it. If he was late the beatings would be worse. If he's lucky his foster father is out cold from being drunk but that rarely ever happens. He is a heavy drinker after all.

It was now the end of 4th period. The end of the day and Naruto headed out to Orochimaru's class. Oh how he hated that teacher. He was a pervert and he knew about the abuse. He just did nothing about it. If he didn't know any better he'd say he even supports the abuse.

Naruto walked into the class and sat down.

"Naruto, if you don't do as I say I'll tell your father you were late." Orochimaru whispered into his ear in a snake like sort of way that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"Wh-what d-do you w-want oro-Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't want to do what Orochimaru wants but he doesn't want his foster father to know that he was late. "Follow me." He said. Naruto followed him into a small room.

Orochimaru pushed Naruto into the room and kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed his shoulder. Naruto screamed and Orochimaru had a crazed smile. He cut Naruto's right arm slowly making the scream louder than the other. He did the same with the other arm. Then he stabbed Naruto's hand into the ground. Orochimaru made sure to get his writing hand so that when he writes in school he could watch the pained look on his face.

He decided to stab his other hand so that if he writes with it he would still be in pain. He used the knife and stabbed Naruto's leg. This continued for hours.

Orochimaru didn't want his student to bleed to death so he wrapped some gauze on the injuries that looked really bad. He even cleaned them off so they wouldn't get infected.

He left the room. Kept the lights off and locked the door so no one can get in. It can unlock from the inside so Naruto could leave whenever he feels like it or whenever he's able to.

Naruto lay there. He has to get home so the beating won't be as bad as it already will be. He tried to get up only to fall back down. Sleep overtook him and the next thing he knew everything was black.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it had to end there and even though this is my third fanfiction. This was a lot harder than the others. **

**To my readers who don't write. Be warned that if you ever do write, it's harder than it looks**

**Please review. It's what every author wants**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 2: Naruto found

Sasuke was on his way back from tutorials, yes even the king of the school has trouble in English. On his way he saw Orochimaru lock the door to a small room. 'Isn't he supposed to be in detention with Naruto?' He thought.

Out of curiosity he decided to pick the lock to see what's in there. He grabbed something that can be used to pick locks and after about 10 minutes he heard a click and opened the door.

He saw Naruto laying there surrounded by blood. He quickly ran to him to see his injuries.

Naruto was still unconscious so Sasuke picked him up to take him home. Naruto yelped on his sleep from the movement.

Sasuke made sure to walk slowly so that Naruto wouldn't be in too much pain. He walked out of the small room hoping no one saw them.

He made it to his house and was about to be greeted by Itachi. "Itachi go get some bandages." Sasuke ordered. "And what gives you the right to order me around?" He said before he saw Naruto. "Wait here I'll be right back." He said after he saw Naruto.

Sasuke laid Naruto on the couch and Itachi quickly got the bandages. As Itachi got them Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt see the damage. There was already gauze wrapped around him but it was done poorly. If he isn't bandaged properly his condition could get worse.

He unwrapped the gauze and gasped at the sight. Bruises on almost every part of his body. Cuts were on both arms and legs. The bleeding has stopped but the damage is bad. "Naruto, who did this?" He whispered to no one in particular. Itachi walked in and gasped.

Sasuke was about to call the ambulance when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see who it belonged to. "No hospital. Please." Naruto said in a very hoarse voice. "Can't let Takumi know." And with that darkness took Naruto again.

Itachi looked at Sasuke in a questioning sort of way. Sasuke didn't know what Naruto meant but he had to get him to a hospital. He went to get the phone but was stopped by Itachi. "I don't think it's a good idea to call a hospital. He obviously doesn't want anyone to know he's injured. What if whoever did this to him finds out we took him to the hospital? Then what? It could be worse next time." Itachi explained. Sasuke didn't say anything. He stopped reaching for the phone knowing Itachi was right.

A week has passed and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He struggled to do so since his eyelids were so heavy and the light didn't help.

He opened his eyes to see Sasuke. "What happened?" He asked but quickly regeted it since his throat was so dry. He hasn't had anything to drink in a week after all. "Itachi go get him some water." Sasuke ordered. Itachi didn't protest. He walked into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water.

Sasuke slowly sat Naruto up trying his best not to hurt him. Itachi gave Naruto the cup of water and Naruto swallowed it in one gulp.

"What time is it?" He asked in a voice that sounded a lot better than before but it was still hoarse. "8 pm." Sasuke started as he looked at his watch. "December 11. You've been here for a week Naruto." He finished. Naruto stared at his blankets, his eyes were wide in horror of what he just heard. "A whole week." Fear was clear in his still hoarse voice. Naruto got up to leave but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Sasuke's not gonna let Naruto leave. Not in his condition.

"What's the point in getting up. It's not like you'll get far." He said calmly. Naruto knew he was right but he had to leave. If he didn't leave now things will only get worse.

He tried to get up again but Sasuke still won't let him leave. "Let me go, I need to leave now."

"You don't need to leave now. You need to rest. Now tell me, who did this to you?" Sasuke said as Itachi walked in with some food. Naruto sat there. He completely forgot where the most recent injuries came from.

"Why are you helping me?" Both Sasuke and Itachi were taken aback by that. They didn't expect that answer.

"Because your injured. Why else would we help you?" Itachi said in response. "That doesn't give you a reason to help me! I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own!" Naruto shouted as he got up only for his knees to buckle under him. Before he hit the ground Sasuke caught him. "I told you you shouldn't get up and why won't you just accept our help? It'll make a lot of things easier for you."

Sasuke laid Naruto back onto the couch. "I need to go home." Was the only thing Naruto said before sleep took him.

Another week went by and Naruto was doing fine. He's gotten plenty of sleep and his injuries are doing better. He's still insisting on going home but Sasuke and Itachi won't let him.

Another 3 days and Naruto was fine to go to school. Sasuke and Itachi never did figure out who did that to Naruto. The blond barely spoke during his stay at the Uchiha household.

Naruto went to school only to get beat by Neji, his daily bully. His got his regular beating and as always, no one cared. Even the teachers watched.

Last period and now Naruto headed home. He dreaded what was to come when he enters that house. He hasn't been home in 2 weeks and 3 days. Who knows what his foster father has planed.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I like to make long ones but some chapters just have to end early**.


	3. Chapter 3: abused

**Attention all Naruto authors. I recently read a Naruto fanfiction called. "How to write a Naruto fanfiction" amazing right. Go check it out. It's on wattpad. And for all you who use the word teme. Please know that it does not mean "bastard" but "you" so by calling Sasuke teme you are calling him you. Correct your mistakes if you are one of those people. Though I'm not sure if he/she was right with the Japanese language I'm going to listen to what he/she wrote and write properly which means that Naruto is bisexual not gay, bisexual. He does have a thing for Sakura after all. How can someone be gay but have a crush on a girl? Sasuke however, is gay. He has tons of girls all over him and not there isn't even 1 girl that he likes. Logic people, logic**

**And sorry for not updating in a while. I haven't been in the mood to write so in other words I've been slacking off and I just remembered I have algebra homework. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. There's a test tomorrow too and I have to do a test review. Teachers are right. Procrastinating is a bad idea**

**By the way if any of you are looking forward to cussing, too bad I don't cuss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I freaking hate being sick. But seeing camels in Texas was so worth it. If you don't believe me go visit Main Street Bethlehem and see for yourself. Their legs alone are bigger that human beings. By the way Main Street bethlehem is a replica of Bethlehem. Even if your not Mormon you should visit. It's amazing and you get to see camels. **

Chapter 3: abused

Naruto was heading home. Glares followed him. And it's all because he was different. both his parents died in an acident. Why do you think his foster father adopted him? Because he saw a lonely boy with a life full of pain? No, he adopted Naruto because is wife died in the accident. Naturally he takes it out on the son of Uzumaki.

'Maybe they're right. Maybe I am just a nobody. Nobody will ever care about me. No one will ever love me. I have no one and I never will. I should just die. But something stops me from doing so. If it's just a faint hope that someone will care then I should just let it go. No one cares and no one ever will. I bet the Uchihas helped me out of pity.' Naruto thought as he neared his not-so-homey-house.

Naruto sighed and with a shaky hand turned the doorknob only for a whisky bottle to be thrown centimeters from his head.

"Wher've ya been brat" his foster father slurred. Naruto forgot to come up with an excuse. 'Oh crap. Let's see I was gone for a little over 2 weeks so... Aha, got it.'

"I was at a field trip going snow boarding you signed the permission slip remember?" Naruto lied hoping he bought it.

"I remember doing no such thing. Now tell me where ya been." Naruto flinched as another whisky bottle made its way to Naruto's head. Good thing he has a bad aim when he's drunk.

"You were a bit drunk when you signed it so I don't expect you to remember." He lied quietly. "Wha was tha? I didn't quit catch it." Naruto said the same thing just loud enough for his foster father to hear.

"Quit Lyin' you littl' brat." This time the whiskey bottle his his chest causing a whimper from the abused boy.

A sadistic smile got put on his face from the whimper.

"I heard Orochimaru beat you the other day." For some reason his words weren't slurred anymore. "Is that why you've been gone?" Naruto stared at nothing. His eyes were completely blank. No life at all.

"Now I know you lied." His foster father sent a kick to the ribs sending Naruto to the wall. He heard a crack. Just means that there was another cracked rib. A knee to the stomach made him curl into a ball. And now all he wants to do is go back to the Uchiha household. Pity or not at at least he was safe.

Naruto refused to make any sound causing his tormenter to get angry. The blows were much more worse this time and after hours that felt like weeks the torture ended. Now to patch up the wounds.

Sasuke walked down the hallway. Petty fangirls chasing after him. He's gay so naturally he has absolutely no, I repeat no attraction to woman. At all.

In fact, if he'd like anyone it'd have to be Naruto. He's always judged because he's different and not once has he cried. At least not what he's seen.

He spotted some blond locks and automatically turned that way to see a limping Naruto in his usual orange outfit that covers his entire body. He walked up to Naruto see if he was okay but he was just ignored.

Before Naruto left Sasuke saw his eyes. They were blank, filled with nothing but pain and misery. Now Sasuke's worried. He's not gonna let his Naruto look like that.

'I know. I'll go talk to him at lunch. But where does he sit? We have chemistry together and after that is lunch so I'll follow him.'

Naruto stared at his desk. It's an A day today so he has chemistry. And chemistry with Orochimaru. He was scared. More terrified than scared actually. Never before has he had a beating that painful.

Orochimaru stared at the frightened teen and licked his lips. His sadistic side is starting to get the best of him. But he hides that side well enough for most students to not see. Naruto knew though. He knew his teacher was a sadist. Probably the biggest sadist that can ever exist. Bigger than his foster father and that's sayin' something.

His sadistic teacher handed out the tests. Naruto wasn't that good at chemistry and was sure he failed. But when he received his test it was blank. Nothing but his test answers are on it. He turned it over to see the if the grade is on the back. He sat there in horror. What was written on that test was "_that was just the beginning of our little "fun" meet me after class or I'll tell your father where you've been. I know you were with the Uchihas."_

Sasuke saw the look of horror on Naruto's face and couldn't help but wonder how a grade can be that bad. 'Unless it's something else. Now that I think about it it was Orochimaru that locked the door to the small room. Did he hurt my Naruto? What? My Naruto? When did he become mine? Oh well, I'll talk to him at lunch.'

Lunch. Naruto made for the door faster than anyone's ever seen. Naruto didn't care if Orochimaru told his foster father. There was no way he was ever going back to that monster.

Sasuke followed Naruto to the bathroom. Naruto had his shirt off so Sasuke saw the bruises that were on his body. He saw how Naruto's ribs were showing and couldn't help but imagine what he'd look like if he ate enough.

Sasuke walked in. Naruto heard the door shut and immediately put his shirt back on and turned around wincing at the action. He'd been looking at the back of his test while checking on his wounds. They were pretty bad but he's had worse.

"S-Sasuke w-why are y-you here?" Naruto stuttered afraid Sasuke saw the wounds. "Naruto, who did that to you?" Sasuke sounded serious. He sounded scary serious. "W-what do y-you mean?" Naruto said already knowing what he means.

"You know full well what I mean. Was it Orochimaru? Did he give you those injuries? Or was it someone else? Who did this Naruto?" Sasuke was yelling now and it kinda scared Naruto. Sure he gets yelled at a lot but that doesn't mean he likes it.

Everything was silent until Naruto finally thought of something. "I tripped and fell?" He made it sound like a question which was a big mistake since it was kinda obvious he was lying.

"Tripping doesn't give you those kinds of injuries! What happened?!" More screaming. Naruto's pretty sure it's attracting attention.

"Why do you care anyway? It's none of you business what I do or what happens to me now is it?!" It was Naruto's turn to shout and Sasuke knew he was right. It isn't any of his business but he secretly loved the blond and absolutely had to worry. And before he knew it Naruto already left the bathroom.

"Dang it. Where the heck did he go?!" Some boys have entered the bathroom out of curiosity and they saw a Uchiha mad. That's something a person doesn't see everyday so they were proud of their accomplishment.

Sasuke saw the other boys but he decided to regret showing so much emotion later and to find that idiot of a blond now.

Naruto sat on the roof with blank eyes once again. He always comes here to calm down. Feeling the wind hit his face is always so relaxing.

Sasuke looked the rest of the day for the blond and after searching the entire school ground he decided to check the roof.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Sasuke asked Naruto panting from running around the school.

"It's beautiful." Naruto said as the stared at Konoha. "Wha?" Sasuke had no idea what Naruto meant and decided to look at what he's looking at.

"So? it's just Konoha, you see it everyday." Sasuke didn't have the love for beauty like Naruto did. Naruto thought Konoha was beautiful. Even with all the glares pointed his way at least he had something to treasure. Even if it wasn't much it was something.

"You don't have a love for beauty do you Sasuke? That's why you will never understand what beauty is. Because you don't love it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he said this. Sasuke saw that his eyes were dim. No shine at all. His voice was blunt as if nothing mattered anymore and Sasuke just had to give Naruto a hug even if he's not good at comforting people.

Sasuke hugged him and Naruto sat there. Shocked that an Uchiha was doing this but couldn't help but feel comforted by this hug.

**Authors note: I feel like crap **

**And in case you haven't guessed already I have a sadistic side to me. But i prefer to hide it with the I'm-so-innocent mask. No one needs to know I'm not as innocent as I look. Though my friends are pretty convinced that I am because of what I look like. they think they're destroying my innocence but I've never been innocent **


	4. Chapter 4

**I seem to have forgotten how fun it is to write until now.**

**I would have published this sooner had it not been for how tired I was. Ferrets can be quite annoying at night especially if it causes a cat you've been fostering to literally try to break into your room.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: I don't know what to call this

_Sasuke hugged him and Naruto sat there. Shocked that an Uchiha was doing this but couldn't help but feel comforted by this hug._

There was a paper behind Naruto. Sasuke recognized it as the chemistry test. He narrowed his eyes at what he read. 'So Orochimaru did harm naruto.' It was then that Sasuke heard a sob and then a few more. He felt water touch his shoulder and realized Naruto was crying. Now Sasuke has never seen Naruto cry so this was rather surprising.

Naruto eventually stopped crying and broke the hug. He looked at the sky and figured it was about time to head home. "I gotta get going. My foster father is expecting me." He told Sasuke before he went to leave. Before he had the chance to get anywhere Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Is your foster father the one hurting you?" Naruto said nothing. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist realizing he wasn't going to get an answer. Naruto left. Leaving a Sasuke to question what's going to on.

Naruto came home and his foster father was out cold. He sighed in relief knowing that when his foster father falls asleep he falls asleep. He went to his room or should he say the basement and laid on his not-so-cozy-bed.

He slowly drifted to sleep hoping his foster father doesn't wake up.

The next day he realized he left his test on the roof. He had a mini panic attack since there was a high chance Sasuke found it. He forced himself to calm down and walked out the door. His foster father was still asleep. As usual no breakfast. No lunch either. Sometimes there's not even dinner.

His ribs were showing and he was extremely skinny. He's surprised no ones noticed anything but he didn't care. He doesn't want people to know.

He made it to the school and immediately went to the roof to find no test.

"Looking for this?" He heard a familiar voice ask. The source of the voice was holding up his chemistry test. "Give that back Sasuke." Naruto ordered as he made his way to the Uchiha. "Not until you tell me who did this. This proves that Orochimaru hurt you but some thing else is going on." Sasuke had a slight worry in his voice but Naruto thought nothing of it.

"Naruto, is you foster father abusing you?" Everything was silent and Naruto went to leave. He didn't want anyone to know about what goes on in his life and since Sasuke already saw the paper there was no need for it anymore.

Sasuke wasn't going to let the blond go that easily so he grabbed his wrist and brought him into a hug. Naruto stood there. Their difference in hight causing Naruto's face to be on Sasuke chest. Sasuke laid his chin on Naruto's head.

"Just tell me what's going on." He whispered. Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell someone but at the same time he didn't. He was having a debate with himself but couldn't make up his mind so he simply stayed quiet.

"Let me go." Was the last thing Naruto said before struggling to get out of Sasuke's hug. Sasuke hugged him tighter so that he couldn't escape.

"Come over to my place tonight. You'll be safe and I'll give you plenty of food." Sasuke was hoping Naruto would accept his offer but highly doubted it. If his foster father was abusing him then there's no way he would stay at his place. "Can't." Was the only reply Naruto gave before he quit struggling knowing that he won't get out of this hug.

"We should get to class. We already missed the first 2 periods. Todays a B day so you don't have to worry about Orochimaru." Sasuke told Naruto as he let the blond go. Naruto immediately went to his class and doesn't know if he should be happy or scared that Neji or anyone else didn't bully him. He decided to go with the latter.

Sasuke followed Naruto home. He has to know if he's correct or not. Naruto entered his house and the first thing he heard was a voice he wished didn't exist. "Orochimaru said you were with the Uchihas after he beat you and I heard that you missed first and second period. Care to explain?" Naruto said nothing but prepared for an attack. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I've got other plans for you later. If you'd like you could even go outside and do what you like. I won't punish you for it."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and decided to leave the house. He's sick of the smell of alcohol and this may be his one and only chance to get away. Even if it means getting a beating later he's not going to waste his first and possibly last chance of freedom.

Sasuke couldn't see a thing. The windows were shut and blinds were closed. He couldn't hear a thing so he had no way to prove if he was right or not.

Then he saw Naruto leave. He went to follow him and soon found out he went to a park and sat on a swing. He walked up to him. "Do you want to stay at my place?" Naruto jumped at hearing Sasuke's voice. He thought he was alone. "Why are you here?" His voice was quiet and sad.

Sasuke stood there. He didn't answer the blonds question. The wind picked up and the sky was getting darker. If he's right and Naruto is abused then a storm probably won't help. Sasuke exhaled before saying "I want to help you." Naruto got up to leave and Sasuke thought Naruto has had enough grips on his wrist for one day so he simply let him go. He knew he shouldn't and he had a twisted feeling in his gut but he ignored it and went back to his home.

Naruto didn't go home. He didn't want to face his foster father. He walked around in this empty village in this heavy rain. This storm will make him sick. He knows that but doesn't care. He's been sick before.

He walks around and no one is anywhere. He's glad since he won't be judged. The rain makes it so people don't go outside. He's happy about that. He doesn't have to worry about the glares and beatings he receives.

Hours went by and Naruto's freezing. The temperature went down considerably and the storm has only gotten stronger. He couldn't stop shivering no matter how hard he tried. The wind and rain made it so he had trouble walking but Naruto never went home. If it were snowing then this would definitely be a blizzard. He stayed in this rain and he knew he was sick. Really sick. Naruto thinks it might be 2 AM but he doesn't know. It's hard to tell what time of day it is so he just took a guess by how long it feels like he's been outside.

More hours went by and still he never went home. He was sick no doubt but he was still going to go to school. If he doesn't then his foster father would beat him even more that he already does. He kept walking and eventually it was 7 AM. That's at least what he thinks judging by the sun.

School started at 8:45 so he had plenty of time to get his school stuff and get to school. That is unless his foster father is awake or his fever becomes to much for him. He already feels like he's gonna pass out at any given second but he stayed awake. He had to get to school.

His foster father was asleep. Naruto let out a sigh and immediately went to his room to get his stuff. He was soaked in freezing water so he went to take a shower. He just hoped the running water wasn't too loud. Good thing his foster father is a deep sleeper.

He got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He had to hurry so he doesn't wake his foster father up. He got his school stuff and as usual skipped breakfast. He ran out the door as quickly as possible regardless of how weak he felt.

He made it to the school with no problems. Except for the fact that all he wants to do is sleep the day away and hope his fever goes down.

For some reason no bullies came to beat him. He went to class and noticed that Neji was no where to be seen. It looked like he's absent today.

Every now and then he let a cough out. He's been needing to a cough a lot but never did unless he absolutely had to. He didn't want the attention or to disturb the class.

"Is Neji here today?" Iruka asked the class. No one responded but Karin told her sensei that he was out sick today. Naruto was glad. Being sick was bad enough he doesn't need any more problems.

Naruto was being watched. Sasuke saw the small flush on Naruto and how he looked really tired. He noticed Naruto lay his head in his arms that he placed on his desk. He saw the blond close his eyes and fall asleep.

Iruka slammed a ruler on Naruto's desk. "Why are sleeping in class Naruto?" The whole class laughed at Naruto's predicament. Naruto didn't respond for a while but then told him he didn't sleep well last night. It wasn't really a lie. He never even went to bed so he didn't sleep well. Iruka let this excuse slide since Naruto did look pretty tired.

Naruto somehow stayed awake through English. He didn't know how he did it but suspects it's because he didn't want another ruler slammed into his desk.

Naruto was still being watched. Sasuke noticed that the blond seemed weaker than other times and had to worry. He pretty much figured out he's being abused but this seems different. He just doesn't know what it is.

He can tell that Naruto is pale. Unusually pale actually. He's never really seen him pale once in his life. Until now that is. He seems to be shivering even though the heaters on and he's wearing a sweater over a long sleeved shirt. He looks extremely tired and has eye bags under his eyes like he didn't get any sleep last night

Naruto felt weak. Now he's felt weak before but not like this. He's starting to regret walking around outside in that rain. He was freezing and hoped the school day never ended even though he felt like crap. It was pure luck his foster father was asleep this morning and that Neji was absent but that doesn't mean he's not in pain. He still has bruises all over his body but seems to have forgotten about them as the day went by.

He walked to third period. PE doesn't sound like the best thing right now but he doesn't have much of a choice now does he? Jiraiya wants everyone to run a mile. A full mile. Naruto's not sure he'll be able to do this without passing out but if he's lucky he'll manage.

Right as they were about to run a mile they heard 2 whistles being blown telling everyone to stop. They all had questioning looks on they're face but Naruto was relieved he got to have a little break. If only for a short while.

"Jiraiya-sensei, can Naruto sit out on this? He doesn't look to good." Sasuke asked as he pointed to Naruto. He's been watching him all day and could tell the blond was in no condition to work out let alone run a full mile.

Jiraiya considered this for a while. He never really hated the blond but never really liked him either. He always failed his class but it was obvious he was in pain while he works out. But you have to look carefully to see that. Plus he really doesn't look like he's in the best condition.

"Sure. I'll let him sit out on this. Naruto sit on the bench. Your not running this mile." Naruto was relived to hear that. Though he got a lot of groans since no one there wanted to run the mile.

"Would you like to sit out on it and sit with him?" Jiraiya asked surprising Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and went to sit with the blond. The first thing he did was put the back of his hand on Naruto's forehead. He was burning up and wondered why Naruto even got out of bed today.

Naruto felt a hand on his forehead and looked up to see Sasuke. He looked back down not really caring what the raven was doing. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep. But he didn't want to go home. He just wanted to sleep.

Sasuke put his hand off of Naruto's forehead and gave a sigh that just screamed how hopeless Naruto is. "Why did you even get out of bed Naruto? Your burning up." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond. "I didn't go to bed." Was Naruto's blunt reply. Sasuke couldn't help but wince at the bluntness in his voice. "Are you telling me that you stayed out in the rain all night?" Naruto merely nodded and didn't expect for Sasuke to tell Jiraiya that he was going to take Naruto to the nurse.

Sasuke helped Naruto walk. It looked like he was going to pass out at an given second. Once they got to the nurses office Naruto couldn't stay awake any longer and collapsed in Sasuke's arms.

The nurse walked in and saw the two boys. She had to wonder what an Uchiha was doing here until she looked at the hyperventilating boy in his arms. "Lay him on the bed. I'll go get a thermometer." Sasuke didn't say anything but did as he was told. Naruto looked like he was in pain.

The nurse came in and checked his temperature. "104. That's dangerous. Why didn't he stay home? Surely his guardian knew he was sick." She said aloud not expecting a reply but got one anyways. Sasuke told her how he thinks Naruto's being abused and the nurse immediately took off Naruto's shirt to see if what he says is true. And sure enough there were bruises and scars everywhere. You could see his ribs. Proof that he gets little to no food each day.

Sasuke got a good look at Naruto's body and imagined him when he gets food. He just knew he would be sexy once he gets enough.

The nurse had to do something about this. She couldn't just let an innocent boy get abused like this. It's not right. She could go to court but would it do any good? Usually when someone is abused they don't tell anyone and just let it happen. For all they knew Naruto might not even bring up and argument since that would make it be known of his abuse. She decided to wait until he wakes up to ask him what he plans to do.

The nurse put Naruto's shirt back on. She then went to get a wet towel to keep the fever down. "Watch him for a while. I used the rest of the medical supplies I had on Neji. I was just about to get more when you came in." She left the room and went to get some more medical supplies. Sasuke had to wonder what Neji Hyuuga was doing in the nurses office using up all the medial supplies but didn't dwell on the matter. He had to watch Naruto.

**FINALLY! freedom at last! Christmas break has finally** **come so no school for 2 weeks.**

**I made this one longer. Give me feedback and I'll start on the next chapter. And sorry for the long wait. Again I haven't been in the mood to write lately but I still got it done so don't complain. And that 4 hour nap felt wonderful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you want to watch Disney and other movies like that go to or go to and click on the button that says "carton list." I found it out of curiosity. And yes you can watch Frozen, Tangled, Shrek, How to Train your Dragon 1 and 2 and whatever else you can name for free. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 5

The nurse still hasn't gotten back yet and Naruto's fever is getting worse. Sasuke has to keep the towels wet to keep his fever down but it seems he's just not cut out to be a doctor.

Finally the nurse walked in and brought the medicine. She put a syringe in Naruto's vein and it seemed to take effect almost instantly.

"So why did Neji use the rest of your medical supplies?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence. The nurse just told him that he has diabetes and other health problems that aren't his business.

"Sasuke, do you mind taking Naruto to your place. I don't think he should go to his foster father. When he wakes up he will try to leave but don't let him. And if you give him food he will hesitate to eat it. An abused boy would do anything if it meant keeping the beatings at bay. He's going to try to go home if it's the last thing he does just to prevent any further damage to his body. But you can't let him. If this keeps up he will be emotionally and physically broken. I'm surprised no ones noticed anything until now. Please let him stay with you. He shouldn't have to live in fear." She explained to Sasuke as she moved a blond lock from Naruto's face. Sasuke nodded and told her that he'll do it. The Uchiha household would be a safe place for him and Itachi will let him stay.

"Good, if you don't mind can you take him with you now. It's almost the end of the school day and I can't let him stay too long." Sasuke told the nurse that he will but before Sasuke could leave she made sure to tell him to bring Naruto to her ASAP. She needed to talk to Naruto to see what she can do. For now all she could do is her job and help Naruto from afar.

Itachi went to pick up Sasuke but didn't expect him to come early and with the boy that was injured. Sasuke entered the car and explained everything that he found out after putting Naruto in the back seat. Itachi was surprised he didn't figure it out sooner. No wonder Naruto was so obsessed with going home. He was afraid of what could happen if he was late.

Once they got to the Uchiha household Sasuke went to get Naruto but was stopped by Itachi. It would be easier if he did it since he was older and had more muscle. He carried Naruto into the house and put him on the spare bed they have in the guest room.

Naruto's fever has gone down to 100 degrees. Still sick but not as bad. Itachi is definitely a better suited doctor than Sasuke that's for sure.

Sasuke sat there watching Itachi nurse Naruto to health just wondering why he couldn't do such a simple task.

"You weren't able to help him as much as you wanted because some people just aren't cut out to nurse people." Itachi said almost as if he read Sasuke's mind. Sasuke said nothing knowing his brother was right.

A few hours later Naruto was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes to see two Uchihas and then remembered what happened. "How long have I been here?" He asked. Itachi just told him that he's been here for a few hours and then Naruto insisted on going home.

Sasuke wasn't going to let him go home. He told the nurse that he'll watch Naruto and he wants to help the blond just as much as she does if not more.

Naruto sat up. He was feeling much better than before but still felt sick. "Nuh-uh your not leaving this bed." Itachi told Naruto as Naruto tried to get out of bed. "But I have to go home."

Sasuke walked in and told Naruto that if he tries to leave he'll tie him to the bed. Itachi just chuckled at what he said knowing he wasn't being serious. Naruto just stared off into space.

Itachi went to get some food and water leaving the two teens alone. Sasuke watched Naruto. He could tell the blond was scared and wanted to help but fear can't disappear easily. They stayed silent until Itachi came in. Naruto instantly looked up after smelling the food and just wanted to eat it.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's reaction but knew it was only because he never gets enough food.

Naruto was afraid that his foster father might find out so he hesitated before eating but the smell was too tempting so after a moments hesitation he ate like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

Itachi frowned as he watched Naruto eat. He's never seen someone eat so desperately before.

Naruto finished his food and even though his stomach is full he was afraid of what could happen if his foster father found out. Sasuke saw the fear on Naruto and understood. If the nurse didn't tell him then he wouldn't know what to make of it.

The three in the room stayed silent. No one said anything and it was getting quite awkward.

Naruto hated silence. And all he wanted to do was break this silence but didn't know what to say. "So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked hoping to break the silence. "Go home." Was Naruto's instant reply. Sasuke sighed and asked what else he wants to do. Again he said go home. Sasuke asked Itachi if he could talk to him alone so Itachi went into the hall with his little brother.

"Itachi I don't know what to do. All he wants is to go home but we can't let him do that." Sasuke said. Itachi understood. He's never met someone like Naruto before but he knew he has to help.

Naruto was getting tired but saw this as the one chance he has to leave. He got up and opened the window but before he stepped outside a hand grabbed him. "Your not going anywhere Naruto." Itachi said as Naruto struggled to get free. The only thing he wanted to do was go home and he's not just going to sit here and do nothing.

"Stop struggling there's no point. Your not gonna get out of Itachis grip." Sasuke said. Naruto never stopped and Itachi's gonna have a little talk about what-not-to-tell-an- abused-boy.

Naruto was getting really tired and he still felt sick. His struggles were starting to weaken and eventually he stopped. Itachi sighed in relief but then noticed how tired Naruto looked. He brought him to the bed and Naruto immediately fell asleep.

"What you said back there was not okay. You don't tell someone who's abused to stop struggling to get free. Sure, there was no point in it but if you were him you'd have done the same thing." Sasuke said nothing. He's never really been a people person so he didn't know what to do. "Sorry." Itachi sighed. His little brother can be so hopeless sometimes.

They both looked at Naruto and saw him sleeping peacefully. But they knew that peace wouldn't last. He's going to try to escape no matter what the cost.

"Wanna go to the store? We need some food for dinner." Sasuke asked. Itachi told him to wait until Naruto wakes up. They can't leave him alone and its best if there are two people watching him just to be safe.

About 2 and a half hours later Naruto started to wake up. Itachi went to get a snack so Sasuke was watching the blond. "Itachi he's awake." Itachi walked in with some chips. "That's good. C'mon Naruto we're going to get some food for dinner." Itachi dragged Naruto into the hallway and Sasuke had to wonder if he had to have a talk with Itachi about this.

"And why do I have to come?" Itachi and Sasuke were glad to hear something other than 'I want to go home' from the blond. "Because your here." Itachi replied. Naruto rolled his eyes at them. That's no reason why they have to drag him with them.

While they were at the store Naruto tried to escape multiple times but with two Uchihas watching his every move he's not going anywhere.

Naruto was really starting to get scared. It's almost the end of the day and he still hasn't come home.

Itachi and Sasuke didn't let this fear be unnoticed. Sasuke went to talk with Naruto when Naruto all of a sudden went running. "Itachi!" Itachi turned to see Sasuke chasing after Naruto and went running after them.

Itachi caught up to Sasuke right as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him back. "Let me go! Please let me go! I need to go home!" Naruto was crying now and both Sasuke and Itachi were trying to calm him down.

"Shh. Naruto it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He looked at Itachi to see if he was helping and Itachi nodded.

Naruto was starting to calm down and with one last "let me go" Naruto fell asleep.

Both Uchihas sighed and Itachi carried Naruto home. Once they got there they put him on the bed and let him rest. Itachi told Sasuke to watch him so that if he tries something he won't be able to leave.

Morning came and Sasuke remembered that it's a A day so both him and Naruto have Orochimaru.

Naruto woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and had to wonder where it came from. Then he remembered the Uchihas kidnapped him. At least that's the way he sees it.

He got up and made his way downstairs to the front door. "Ehem. And where you you think your going mister?" Itachi said once he saw Naruto. "Home." Sasuke came just on time to hear that. "Not happening. I'm not letting you go back to that abusive father of yours."

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard that. He always thought that Sasuke figured it out but he never had it clarified until now.

"Eggs and bacon are on the table. You should eat. You need it." Itachi told Naruto after Sasuke said that and it looks like they're going to have another talk.

Naruto ate breakfast then grabbed his things for school. He went to leave when Sasuke caught up to him. Most of the way through town was silent. "Do you really want me to ruin your reputation?" Naruto asked as they were nearing the school. "No actually this is where we part ways. See you in chemistry." Sasuke said before leaving to get to class. Naruto went a different direction than Sasuke even though they were going to the same class but then remembered that he has Orochimaru now.

He went to class and the first words that he heard were "Naruto, it appears you forgot to see me after class when I asked you to last time."

**So what do you think. Reviews please and now to do the worst part.** **Edit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiznos** **is delicious and if you don't live in Austin Texas go there and get their sandwiches. I recommend the one with wheat bread, chicken, lettuce, bacon, and honey mustard. I'm not sure what it's called but you should get it. This is one of the reasons why I want to stay in Texas **

**Warnings:** **the food is expensive. That is why I've only got it about 3 times this year even though I ask my parents almost every week for it. Torture scene**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 6

_He went to class and the first words that he heard were "Naruto, it appears you forgot to see me after class when I asked you to last time."_

Naruto stiffened when he heard this and Sasuke was fuming in anger. 'That's right. Naruto's chemistry test. What did it say again?'

"_that was just the beginning of our little "fun" meet me after class or I'll tell your father where you've been. I know you were with the Uchihas."_

Right as he remembered those words he stopped fuming and forced himself to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and focused on Naruto.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sensei. I forgot you asked me to see you. I'll talk to you after class this time." He said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head. On the inside he was panicking. He just refuses to show his fear or panic. He went to his dest and sat down.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate. After what Naruto just said he just knew he has to protect the blond. Naruto's had enough pain. He doesn't need anymore.

The bell brought him out of his thoughts and he went towards the blond but before he had the chance his two least favorite fangirls latched onto each arm and dragged him away. Sasuke took one last look at Naruto and saw the pleading in his eyes as he saw Sasuke get dragged away from the room.

The fangirls took Sasuke in second period and he couldn't do anything to help Naruto.

"Ya know. After your foster father found out about you staying at the Uchihas he asked me to take care of you. He wanted to make sure you never have any protection from anything at any point in your life. He asked me to hurt you until you were too afraid to ask for help. He told me that he hasn't seen you in two whole days. Have you been with the Uchihas?" Orochimaru said all this while cleaning his knife and Naruto was terrified. "Come with me." He ordered as he grabbed Naruto's arm. He put the knife in his pocket so no one can see. He took Naruto into the small room to begin his torture.

"This number is not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep. Beeeep."

"Itachi! Get to the school now! I didn't tell you this before but Orochimaru is the one that hurt Naruto when I first brought him here. He took Naruto after class and two fangirls literally dragged me to second period before I could help him. Get here now!" Sasuke practically screamed into the phone after calling and leaving messages for the 20th time and he has been counting.

Sasuke began pacing around the bathroom and three minutes after that last call he made another.

Itachi was at a party. There were girls. There were boys and there was music. People were drinking but Itachi didn't drink. Plus Naruto wouldn't like it if the person who's taking care of him came home drunk. He might think Itachi would beat him. School was almost over. He had to go pick up Sasuke. He went to his car and drove off.

Sasuke has left 558 messages and has been in the bathroom pacing for hours. 30 minutes till the bell at the end of the day and still Itachi hasn't called back.

Naruto screamed. He didn't know how long he's been in this room he just knew that he was scared. He wanted out. He could feel blood trickle down his body. Another kick to the ribs and he was sent flying into the wall again. The pain has been constant. Constantly coming blow after blow after blow. He has cuts everywhere. Bruises are all over his body. He doesn't even want to look in the mirror right now.

Another scream. Orochimaru slowly cut Naruto's skin. Orochimaru has a crazed smile on his face. He enjoys listening the his screams and can't wait for his next "fun" with the blond. A kick to the stomach made Naruto curl into a ball. Sleep was overtaking him but Orochimaru wasn't going to let his toy fall asleep. He kept the pain going. It was a never ending ride of pain, blood and screams.

More screams. More tears. More blood. More pain. Eventually his voice quite working. He couldn't scream anymore. But the pain wouldn't leave. Orochimaru beat him and the moment the bell rung he left. Naruto finally fell unconscious.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sasuke yelled the moment he opened the door to Itachi's car. "I was at a party and I left my phone at home. Why?" Sasuke took a deep breath and made the long story short. The moment Itachi heard the words "Naruto" and "danger" he left the car and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke took Itachi to a room and they found a unconscious Naruto. Itachi carried the blond to the car without even thinking. They made it to the Uchiha household. Itachi put Naruto on the bed and ordered Sasuke to get medical supplies. Sasuke did as he was told and got the supplies.

They both helped Naruto's wounds and cleaned the blood. Thankfully the wounds weren't on long enough to get infected but he was still injured. Sasuke called the nurse knowing that she would be the best person to talk to about this. Maybe he could even get her name. He never did figure out what it was.

The nurse came over and gasped at the sight. Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said that Naruto was badly injured. She just doesn't know why he didn't use the term torture cause from what she could tell that's what Naruto just went through. Torture.

She walked up to Naruto and saw his wounds. They were nasty but he'll live. It's the emotional trauma that she's more worried about. She helped clean off the wounds and once they finished they all fell asleep. All except Sasuke. He wasn't able to protect Naruto. He can't sleep when those thoughts take over his mind. He watched the blond while he slept and wished he could do more for him. But he couldn't. He wasn't able to protect the one he loved. He failed Naruto.

Itachi was starting to wake up and saw that his brother was awake. "Can't sleep?" Sasuke nodded. Both Uchihas looked at the sleeping form of their friend. They both failed him. And if Itachi brought his phone with him this could have been prevented. Well maybe not prevented but it might not of been this bad.

A week went by and Naruto was finally starting to wake up.

Pain. That's all Naruto could feel. Pain. But where did it come from? Did he get injured? Was it is foster father? No. He can't remember even seeing his foster father in a few days. Fear instantly found him. He hasn't seen his foster father in a few days. Thats not good. Then he remembered. Orochimaru. That's what happened. Orochimaru got him.

He opened his eyes and saw a very tired Sasuke. He was asleep. But with heavy eye bags underneath those eyes.

Sasuke started to wake up and saw two cerulean orbs staring into his black ones. He instantly asked if he was okay and Naruto just smiled and nodded. It was obviously a lie. Naruto was not alright.

Itachi walked in and was glad to see Naruto awake. The nurse left a week ago since the two boys can take care of the rest. She had to go home. Even she has a family to take care of.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto just gave an extremely hoarse "fine" and the room went silent.

In that silence Naruto remembered Orochimaru's words. He had to leave. He can't have help. It'll only make the pain worse. He got up to leave. Only one thought in his mind. 'I can't get help.'

The two Uchihas saw Naruto try to get up and stopped him. Or they tried to. It seemed Naruto was really determined to leave this time.

"Let me go! I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own! Let me go! Please just let me go!" Naruto's voice was still really hoarse and Itachi knew it had to hurt to yell like that. Sasuke was trying to calm the struggling blond but all this was doing was reopening his wounds.

Naruto finally got out of Sasuke's grip only for his back to hit the wall. The moment his back it the wall the pain from his reopened wounds finally kicked in and he fell unconscious.

"What could Orochimaru have done to him to make things this bad?" Itachi asked as he picked up Naruto and set him on the bed to start stitching his wounds again. He didn't get a reply. But he didn't really expect one.

This time it was Itachis turn to watch Naruto. Sasuke went to his room to get some sleep.

Itachi watched Naruto sleep. He only wished he didn't go to that party. If he hadn't gone then things wouldn't of been this bad.

Naruto woke up at some point in the night. He saw Itachi asleep and immediately got up to leave. His legs nearly gave in but he had to leave. He needs to get home and he will never let anyone help him again.

He opened the door and all was dark. He didn't turn on the light though. That might wake one of the two Uchihas up. He made his way to the front door and left. No one saw him and he was glad.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a door opening. He went to check it out but saw nothing. He made his way to the guest room and saw that Naruto's bed was empty and Itachi was asleep. "Itachi." Itachi woke up to the sound of Sasuke's voice and looked at Naruto's bed. The blond was gone and both Uchihas went to look for him.

Naruto was in pain and he didn't know where he was. His vision was getting blurry and he was getting dizzy. But he had to get home. His mind was telling him to keep moving. This pain was nothing to the pain he fears in the future. So he kept walking aimlessly until his knees finally buckled under him. He didn't lose consciousness. He was just taking a little break.

Itachi and Sasuke were looking for Naruto. It was dark so they each brought their own flashlight. It's been 3 hours and still no sign of him until Sasuke mentioned some blond that he saw sitting against a tree. They made they're way towards it and saw Naruto. They were each relieved to see that he was okay.

Naruto looked up at the two figures above him. He couldn't make out what they were. For one thing it was too dark too tell. Another would be that his vision is blurry. He's exhausted and dizzy and he has to get home. The two figures walked towards him and he shakily got up. He figured that they were the Uchihas and made his way to run. But the only thing that happened was Naruto getting caught. Why can't they just let him go home?

All Naruto's struggles were in vain. Things seemed so hopeless in Naruto's world right now. His hoarse screams to go home weren't getting him anywhere. They only hurt his throat even more than it already does. His reopened wounds were just giving him more pain.

"Naruto. Stop struggling. Can't you see that your only hurting yourself. If you go home your only going to get hurt. You have to calm down. Your safe with us. Just let us help you." Itachi said in a futile attempt to calm the blond. "No! I don't need your help! Just let me go home! If I get help then... Then... Just let me go home! I don't want your help!" Tears were flowing freely down Naruto's cheeks and his struggles were starting to weaken. But Naruto's mind was telling him to forget help and go home.

Itachi didn't want to do this but at this point Naruto gave him no choice. He punched Naruto in the stomach causing the blond to go unconscious. "I'm sorry Naruto but you gave me no choice." Sasuke was going to have a talk with Itachi about this later.

They brought Naruto home and this time both of them stayed in Naruto's room. Neither of them went to bed that night just in case he woke up.

**I decided to give Naruto a temporary break from the abuse cause I thought he deserved it. I told you about his chemistry test in case** **you forgot since even I did. **

**My mom is amazing since she gave me her Quiznos **

**Reviews will make me happy and don't forget to go to Quiznos and get the best sandwiches in existence. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope that someday you go to Quiznos and try their food.**

**Warnings: nightmare and more details on the torture scene**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 7

"_Ya know. After your foster father found out about you staying at the Uchihas he asked me to take care of you. He wanted to make sure you never have any protection from anything at any point in your life. He asked me to hurt you until you were too afraid to ask for help. He told me that he hasn't seen you in two whole days. Have you been with the Uchihas?" Orochimaru said all this while cleaning his knife and Naruto was terrified. "Come with me." He ordered as he grabbed Naruto's arm. He put the knife in his pocket so no one can see. He took Naruto into the small room to begin his torture._

_Orochimaru threw Naruto hard into the wall and walked towards him. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to never stay with the Uchihas again I won't hurt you as often as I want to. What do you say?" Naruto gave no response to what he said. He wasn't paying much attention. _

_Naruto got a kick to the ribs and a knee to the stomach. "No answer huh? Very well I'll just have to beat some sense into you. You will never ever ask or receive any help from anybody ever again. Even if your protesting to their help you have to get away from them. If you don't I'll come for you." He said all this while slowly cutting from Naruto's shoulder to the palm of his hand. _

_Naruto screamed from the pain. He may be used to being beaten but he's not used to torture. He wanted out. But he couldn't escape. Orochimaru had him tied up. A stab in the shoulder brought another scream and Naruto could feel warm liquid run down his his arm_.

_Just then Orochimaru got an idea. "You will only eat once a day and other than that you will refuse food. I will be watching you 24/7 so I will know. You can have just enough water to keep you alive so 3 cups each day. One for breakfast. One for lunch and one for dinner but for two of those meals you will not eat. I'll let you decide which meal you would like to eat."_

_A stab in the thigh caused a yelp and Orochimaru's smile finally showed itself. Naruto has started crying but he refuses to plead however Orochimaru would get it out of the boy. "You will not go to court about me or your foster father. And if you do you will not put up an argument. If you do please know that I have allies and they will find you. You will never escape from this pain."_

_Orochimaru decided to make things parallel. Another cut from the shoulder to his palm only on his other arm. He made it as accurate as can be. More screams came from the blond and Orochimaru's smile only got bigger. _

_Another kick to the ribs and Naruto's pretty sure it broke. He let out a yelp when he heard the crack. _

_He wanted this to stop. His felt his body go numb with every punch, kick and cut. And each scream put a smile on his tormentors face. _

_Now it was a kick to the thigh. He yelped but the kick wasn't as bad as the others. Orochimaru didn't like the yelp the blond let out so the put his foot on the shoulder that got stabbed and applied pressure on it. He pushed his leg down and Naruto let out a loud scream. He had his foot on his shoulder applying more pressure for 5 minutes and Naruto screamed the whole time. _

_His smile went from big to huge. He loved that scream. He stabbed Naruto's thigh and twisted the knife in Naruto's flesh. Naruto let out a scream of pure agony and Orochimaru really enjoyed that one. He did the same thing with his other leg. He enjoyed screams of agony the most so he did this on other parts of the blonds body. The screams of agony never stopped. Orochimaru wanted to do something else other than this for a while though._

_"If you think this is bad you don't even want to know what I have planned in the future. This is only the beginning."_

_He decided to make cuts from his thigh to his foot on both legs. He screamed. He screamed. And he screamed. The tears never stopped the entire time. His body was becoming numb. It was so cold in this room and the pain was so much. Naruto could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. He tried to blink them away but the tears poured down uncontrollably. _

_The bell to third period rung. Orochimaru had a class this period but he got a sub. He didn't want to let go of the blond. Not until he's had enough fun with his toy. _

_This time it was a cut from his left shoulder to his right hip. More screams came from the blond. Orochimaru did all this slowly making his toys screams wonderful to his ears. _

_More cuts. More cuts and more cuts. He can't name a single place where there aren't any cuts besides his face. _

_Orochimaru never wanted this to stop. The screams were like musical notes. The blood was a wonderful sight to behold. He's never had this much fun in ages. _

_Another kick to the ribs made another yelp from the blond. The bell to third 4th period rung. No matter. He still has his substitute._

_Naruto's breathing was coming out quick and raspy. The cut on his chest hurt. He could feel the blood spilling out of his wounds. _

_Naruto heard a snap. And even through his blurry vision he could see a whip. He wriggled to get free but he was far too weak. _

_He started to beg for this to stop. Orochimaru finally got what he wanted. The blond finally broke. But that doesn't mean he was finished. He's still got plenty of time before the end of the day.,_

_Snap. A strike on Naruto's back made a yelp. Another strike made another yelp. And even more strikes made even more yelps. This continued through third period. The bell to fourth period rung. This was the last class of the day so he wanted screams of agony for the next 81 minutes. He stabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it once again. The screams were his version of musical notes. _

_Orochimaru decided to break his left arm. He forced Naruto to his knees and brought his arm behind his back. Naruto screamed screams of agony for ten minutes until there was a crack. His arm broke. Naruto has one last scream before he lost all the strength in his voice._

_Orochimaru let him go and Naruto fell to the ground. He noticed how his toy was about to pass out but he wouldn't let that happen. He stepped on his left arm. Naruto lost the strength to scream. _

_Orochimaru wasn't happy with this. His toy didn't scream. He's still got plenty of time before the bell but he wanted screams. "If you don't scream the pain will only be worse!" Naruto still didn't scream so Orochimaru applied more pressure to his arm. Still no scream not even a whimper. This time he stomped his foot on his arm but Naruto still didn't scream. _

_This only made Orochimaru angrier so he stabbed a knife and twisted it in his broken arm. Still no screams. He put his foot on Naruto's arm right where the knife hit and kept pushing harder and harder until the bell finally rung. Orochimaru left and Naruto finally fell unconscious._

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke was screaming trying to wake him up and Itachi was trying just as hard.

Naruto sat strait up and was hyperventilating. Sweat was all over his body and he was terrified. He was shaking like crazy wishing that dream never happened.

Both Uchihas were relieved that Naruto was awake. But he was in that nightmare for a long time and they didn't even want to know how terrified he must be right now.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked even though he already knew the answer. "Sasuke that was a very stupid question." Itachi was right. That was a very stupid question but Naruto just nodded.

Itachi went to get Naruto some water and right as he left Sasuke brought Naruto into a hug. He was still hyperventilating and shaking but Sasuke didn't care. He wanted to comfort Naruto.

Itachi walked in and saw the two in a hug. He would smile at the sight had it not been for Naruto's nightmare. He put the cup in front of Naruto to take and Naruto hesitated for a bit but then remembered that he hasn't had any water today so this would be his first cup. He drunk the water and his throat felt much better.

Neither Uchihas missed the hesitation and they both had to wonder why he hesitated but let it go for now.

Naruto was still shaking but his breathing was starting to calm down. Sasuke was still hugging him hoping this is helping the blond.

Neither Uchihas asked what that dream was about. They wanted to ask so Naruto told someone but the didn't because they didn't even want to know. Naruto probably wouldn't of told them anyways. Besides they had a pretty good idea what it was about.

At the school

"Naruto Uzumaki has missed 18 days of school. If he misses one more day then he owes after hours. Who wants to supervise him if that happens?" All his teachers were in the room. Right as Iruka was about to volunteer Orochimaru spoke up. "I'll do it" he told the others. Iruka didn't trust Orochimaru. He knew Naruto wasn't one to skip school so something must've been up. He just didn't know what. So he decided to go by his house and ask his guardian.

Iruka knocked on the door and was greeted by a drunk. He automatically didn't like Naruto's guardian. "What do you want." Seeing as though the mans voice wasn't slurred Iruka guessed he was a heavy drinker.

"Naruto isn't the type of person who skips school yet he's missed 18 days. Where has he been?" All Iruka wanted to do was get out of here. His breath smells awful. But he had to know.

"Beats me I haven't seen him in over a week." Iruka was shocked. If Naruto's guardian hasn't seen Naruto in over a week then where is he?

"Orochimaru told me he's with the Uchihas. Have you checked there?" If Naruto's guardian wasn't drunk he wouldn't of said that. Iruka left without a word and was glad to be out of his doorstep. He walked over to the Uchiha household and rung the door bell.

He was met with Itachi who had heavy eye bags. "Yes." He said while yawning. "Hello. I'm Iruka. Naruto's English teacher. I've noticed that he's been missing a lot of school so I went to talk with his guardian and he said that he might be here." Itachi didn't know if he should tell Iruka or not.

"He owes after hours and Orochimaru offered to supervise him before I had the chance to." Itachi told Iruka that he's here and brought him inside to show Naruto to him.

Itachi opened the door and Sasuke looked to see his English teacher. Iruka looked wide eyed when he saw Naruto. Sasuke was rebandaging Naruto's wounds so Iruka got to see what Naruto looked like.

Itachi explained what happened with Orochimaru first. Then about his foster father. And eventually got to Naruto's nightmare.

Iruka was shocked. He doesn't know how he hasn't noticed anything before now. And Orochimaru is the one that'll be supervising Naruto. They can't let that happen. Naruto's been through enough pain. He doesn't need anymore.

Naruto was starting to wake up. The first thing he felt was a headache. Then he felt his whole body ache. He opened his eyes and looked to the side. He saw his English teacher. He wondered why he was here but didn't dwell on the matter. He was in to much pain to think.

The two adults noticed Naruto was awake. They told Sasuke to leave so they could discuss what to to. They haven't figured anything out. They don't have enough proof to prove that he's been abused or that his chemistry teacher has been torturing him.

Naruto felt pain. Nothing but pain. He couldn't move. He forgot where this pain came from. He feels like he should know but he can't figure it out.

He tried to remember. Then he remembered a chemistry test. That's when he remembers what happened. Orochimaru tortured him and he just had a nightmare last night.

He turned towards the two adults again. He had to get out of here. But he felt too weak. He couldn't move. He could barely even turn his head.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto didn't say anything. He wasn't paying attention to what his English teacher said. He was too busy trying to get the strength to move. But he couldn't. He knew he had to leave. But he can't. He's far too weak.

Iruka sighed at the lack of response. He didn't know what to do about this. "Take me home." Iruka winced at how hoarse Naruto's voice was. He's never heard anything sound like that in is life.

Sasuke walked in after hearing a hoarse voice. He automatically knew who it belonged to. And he knew what it said.

"How's he doing?" Sasuke asked after he walked in. "He wants to go home." Iruka said sadly as he looked at his student.

"I know that much. He's been trying to go home ever since he got here." Iruka looked at Sasuke when he said that. Has Naruto really been that desperate? "And ever since his last run in with Orochimaru he's been trying to get out of here even more. I think Orochimaru threatened him." Itachi finished for Sasuke.

Iruka looked back to Naruto. He never wants to see any one of his students like this. It's horrible. No one should have to go through this.

"We could go to court. But if your right and Orochimaru did threaten him then he might say that he's not being abused and both his foster father and Orochimaru will get away with it." Iruka said.

Naruto tried to get up. He had to get out of here. He can't stay and get their help. It'll only make things worse.

He stood up but his knees buckled under him. The three in the room heard a thump and turned towards the sound. They saw Naruto trying to stand up.

Sasuke and Itachi knew what he was attempting but Iruka didn't understand. "He's trying to leave." Itachi told him. Now Iruka understood. That is what he has been trying to do for a while now.

Naruto stood up. His legs were shaking and he tried to walk. It hurt but he had to leave. Itachi stopped Naruto. "Your not leaving Naruto." Naruto didn't listen to Itachi. He's going to get out of there. He will leave if it's the last thing he does.

"Naruto. Listen to me. Your not leaving. Your just going to get hurt." Naruto wasn't listening to Itachi. He didn't care what he said. He had to leave as soon as possible.

Itachi didn't want to hurt the blond so he went with talking instead of touching. Hopefully he can get Naruto to stop trying to leave by talking.

Naruto kept walking. He took small steps and each one was painful. But he had to leave.

Sasuke and Iruka watched Naruto. They feared what would happen to him.

Itachi kept on trying to talk to Naruto but he just wouldn't listen.

Sasuke knew this wasn't going to work so he grabbed the blond. Naruto whimpered at the touch and Sasuke knew that he hurt him. But if hurting him a little bit means preventing him from getting beaten then it was worth it. He hated to to this but he had to.

"Let me go already. If you don't let me go then things will only get worse. Just let me go. Please let me go." This time Naruto didn't yell. He said this in a pleading voice that lost all life. Sasuke set Naruto down on the bed and for once Naruto didn't try to get up.

**The reason why it says his foster father hasn't seen him in a week when in the nightmare it says he sang seen him in 2 days is because Naruto is having this nightmare after over a week at the Uchihas. **

**Ferrets are adorable and mine is sleeping on me right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you have not seen The Maze Runner you have to watch it. It's amazing but now I have to go curse those cliffhangers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 8

"_Let me go already. If you don't let me go then things will only get worse. Just let me go. Please let me go." This time Naruto didn't yell. He said this in a pleading voice that lost all life. Sasuke set Naruto down on the bed and for once Naruto didn't try to get up._

Naruto fell asleep after Sasuke set him down. "What Orochimaru did to him was horrible. He's scared. And I fear that he'll try anything just to get out of here." Itachi said to Sasuke and Iruka.

They all watched the sleeping form of Naruto. They didn't know what to do with him. But they can't let him go home.

"I think we should let him go to school tomorrow." Iruka said. Both Uchihas glared at him after he said this. "Naruto has missed 18 days of school. If he misses anymore then he will owe after hours. I was going to volunteer but Orochimaru beat me to it. If he owes after hours Orochimaru will do this again." He explained. Everyone in the room was thinking about what Iruka said. He's right. Orochimaru will try this again but for Naruto to go to school in this condition? They don't know if he'll be able to do it.

"Fine. We'll send him to school tomorrow but Sasuke. You have to watch him. Try not to let him out of your sight. Same with you Iruka. He needs all the help he could get." Itachi said.

All went silent and it was about time for Iruka to leave. He left the house and made his way to his home.

Naruto woke up to the light of the sun. His body was aching and he just wanted to sleep.

"Naruto. You've missed 18 days of school. If you miss one more you'll owe after hours. Orochimaru already plans on supervising you." Naruto instantly sat up after he heard this. He winced at the action but he's not gonna miss another day of school now that he's heard this.

Sasuke helped Naruto up. Naruto's legs were shaking and it was obvious he was having trouble standing.

Itachi walked in with breakfast. Naruto decided not to eat this meal. His one meal that he'll have will be dinner.

"I'm not hungry." Itachi was taken aback by this. Naruto has hardly had any food and he's saying that he's not hungry. "I don't care if your not hungry your eating this." Sasuke said. Naruto won't eat. If it means staying away from Orochimaru than he's gonna do as the monster says.

"I'm not going to eat." He stated. Sasuke didn't know what to also about this. Naruto had to eat. He hardly ever gets food. So why won't he just eat?

"Naruto why won't you eat?" Itachi asked. Naruto just said Orochimaru. He knew the two Uchihas weren't going to let him starve without an explanation.

"I'll have dinner." Sasuke looked at Itachi not knowing what to do. Itachi nodded. If it had something to do with Orochimaru then then he'll let it be. But they will fix this. They will make sure Orochimaru gets caught for what's he's done and is doing. He will not get away with this.

Itachi drove the two boys to school. Luckily they didn't have chemistry today and they were sure Iruka would let him sleep in class.

They got to the school and Sasuke helped Naruto walk through the hallways. They made it to English. The moment Naruto sat in his desk he fell asleep.

"Iruka-sensei. Naruto's sleeping in class again." Sakura said this in a tattling voice. Everyone knew that she just wanted to get Naruto in trouble.

"Is he? Well then considering the lack of sleep he's been having I think I might as well let him sleep in class and give him the notes after school." Saying Sakura was embarrassed was an understatement. She was blushing like mad and everyone was laughing at her. She wanted to take run and leave but then people would laugh more so she stayed. She stayed to prevent any further embarrassment.

Iruka continued on with the lesson. The bell brought Naruto out of his slumber and Sasuke made his way to Naruto. The rest of the class left the room but Sasuke wasn't going to just leave the blond there when he could barely walk.

"I could get up myself. I don't need help." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't believe him. There's no way Naruto would be able to walk without at least a little help.

They had different classes. Sasuke would be fine if he was late since he's an Uchiha but Naruto wouldn't be so he had to be on time.

They made it to Naruto's classroom. "Wait for me after the bell. I'll walk you to PE and ask Jiraiya-sensei to let you rest." He told the blond. Naruto didn't answer. He didn't even nod his head. He just went to his desk and sat down.

Naruto struggled when taking notes. The cuts on his palms made him wince at any contact. And at school people need to write so if someone's palm is injured. Too bad. They've just gotta deal with the pain.

Before Naruto knew it the bell rung and everybody left. Even the teacher. Naruto went to stand up. He forgot that Sasuke was coming to help him so he tried to walk on his own.

His attempt to make it to class himself failed miserably. Sasuke came into the class just on time to catch Naruto. He asked why Naruto just didn't wait for him and Naruto told him that he forgot he had someone to help him. Sasuke was glad Naruto was finally accepting his help but right as Naruto said that last part he remembered what Orochimaru said and instantly refused Sasuke's help.

Orochimaru was watching Naruto. He was disappointed to see that his toy really did refuse help. But it didn't matter. The blond would be his in a matter of time.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto refused his help right as he accepted it but figured it had something to do with Orochimaru. Sasuke however wasn't going to let Naruto refuse his help. The blond could barely walk no matter how much Naruto denies it he needs help.

They made it to PE. Sasuke asked Jiraiya if Naruto could sit out on it but Jiraiya wouldn't let him. Naruto's missed too much PE and last time he was here he got to sit out.

Jiraiya wanted them to do push-ups. Sasuke knew Naruto couldn't do this and if it meant skipping one class he would do it. He brought Naruto into the hall and told him how he's not gonna do PE for a while.

They sat in the hall in silence. During that silence Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven had a small smile on his face when he saw this and let the blond sleep. But he couldn't help but be angry at Orochimaru for making Naruto this tired. Little did they know that a pair of yellow eyes were watching them. Or more specifically Naruto. Orochimaru was planning on how to get his hands on him when his toy is being supervised by the Uchihas. He figured that they had to leave him alone sometime so he'll take him when that time comes.

3rd period ended and now Sasuke had to go to geometry while Naruto had to go to geography. Sasuke took Naruto to his class and then went to his own. Orochimaru still had his eyes on the blond. He told Naruto that he'll be watching him 24/7 and that's what he plans to do.

The last bell of the day rung and Naruto sat there waiting. It took everything Orochimaru had just to stop himself from kidnapping the blond but since Sasuke was coming he thought he might not have enough time. Then he had an idea. He's not sure if it'll work but he could try. If he does this then the blond will be his. Neither Uchiha would be able to save him on time.

A raven finally made his way into Naruto's classroom and he saw that Naruto was falling asleep. He figured Naruto must be pretty tired and it took everything just to stay awake in class.

Neji wasn't happy. Sasuke has been helping his target which is preventing him from bullying Naruto. Naruto was his tool to take his frustration out on and he hasn't laid a finger on him for weeks. It's driving him crazy.

At a teachers conference

"Orochimaru, why did you call us here?" A counselor asked. "I have been watching one of my students for a while now and I have come to the conclusion that he doesn't have any friends in the class. I don't think he likes anyone in my class so he purposely ignores them. I figured it might be best for a schedule change." The teachers were surprised to hear this. It's been 2 months into the school year so a schedule change would be quite odd but it's not too far into the year so it might be okay. "And who is this student." Another counselor asked. "Sasuke Uchiha." Now the teachers were really surprised. While it's true he didn't have many friends it seems as though he's not even looking for them. But what if he just doesn't like those people. "Very well. I suppose a schedule change won't hurt. And if what you say is true than I'm sure he'll make lots of friends as long as he likes his his new classmates." The principle agreed.

Orochimaru was really happy. His plan worked. And now there were no Uchihas to save him. Now he just needs to find a better torture spot. Both Uchihas have found his original one so now he needs a better one. As he left the room a sadistic smile played on his face. If he could take the blond somewhere outside of the school then he could have him for days.

At the Uchiha household

Naruto fell asleep on the way back and Itachi thought It'd be good if he had his rest so instead of waking him up he carried the blond inside.

The moment Itachi set Naruto on the bed he dug his face in the pillow as if it's the most comfortable thing he's ever slept on. Itachi would've chuckled if that bed wasn't the most comfortable thing he's slept on but since it was he had no reason to chuckle.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He took off his shirt to see his injuries. He took off the gauze and although it looks better than before it was still pretty bad. It'll be a few weeks till all his injuries heal.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Sasuke heard his phone ring so he answered it. "Hello... Wait, what to you mean I have a schedule change?... I never agreed to this... No you can't move me into a different class..." The conversation ended. "The school changed my chemistry class to 4th period. Now we have chemistry on separate days and Naruto won't have anyone to protect him." He told Itachi.

They both looked at Naruto and didn't even want to know what his reaction would be. Now Naruto has to have class with no one to help him. And since Sasuke's new class is in a different building than Naruto's Orochimaru will have plenty of time to snatch him.

Naruto was starting to wake up. He saw too worried Uchihas looking at him and wondered what happened. Sasuke thought it was best to tell him now than for him to find out later.

Sasuke told him everything and Naruto's reaction was just like it should be. It was obvious he was scared. Even if he didn't exactly want their help going to Orochimaru's class alone would terrify him. If Sasuke doesn't make it on time then Naruto will get tortured.

Orochimaru was was watching them from outside their window. Naruto was terrified and now the blond is his to play with. Oh he can't wait for all the pain he'll put him through. He's already got plans for what to do next.

The three in the guest room were so busy thinking that night came out of nowhere. What felt like a few minutes was actually hours and Naruto was afraid to go to school tomorrow.

"Do I have to go tomorrow?" He asked either Uchiha. "Naruto we understand that your scared but if you don't go then you'll owe after hours and if you owe after hours then Orochimaru will be free to do whatever he wants after school when no one else is around. During school there's a limited amount of things he could do but if no ones around he could do things much worse than he already has done." Itachi explained. Naruto nodded in understanding. No matter how much he doesn't want to go he has to.

Everyone except Naruto fell asleep that night. Naruto was too busy thinking about what tomorrow will bring that morning came before he even realized it.

Sasuke was the one to watch Naruto that night and surprisingly he didn't try to escape. Maybe the blond was starting to open up to them.

The two teenagers got ready for school. Naruto didn't eat again so Itachi just sighed when he refused breakfast.

Sasuke helped Naruto to chemistry. Naruto had a flash of fear in his eyes before hesitating to enter. He entered the room and sat down hoping Orochimaru doesn't do anything.

The lecture began but Naruto was too busy thinking that he wasn't paying attention so when his name got called he had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" The class laughed at him but Naruto was used to this by now. He gets laughed at and made fun of. He doesn't like it but that's how his life is so he just accepts it.

"Well Naruto seeing as though you haven't been paying attention in class come see me after the bell. You've been doing this quite often lately and I find that I need to teach you the importance of paying attention in school. Now would anyone else like to answer the question?"

Neji raised his hand and answered the question correctly. Naruto made sure to pay attention to the rest of class and he promised himself that he will always pay attention in chemistry from now on.

The bell rung and he just sat there. He had no thoughts running through his mind. Once everyone in the class left Orochimaru took Naruto out of the school.

Sasuke was running hoping to get to Naruto on time but once he got there he realized he was too late. He made his way to the small room only to find an empty dark room. Now he was really panicking. Orochimaru really planned this out. He decided to skip school altogether and made his way to Itachi.

Naruto watched as his chemistry teacher held the knife over a fire. His arms were hanging up in chains and his legs were tied up. He was gagged and was wailing while struggling against the binds. All he wanted to do was leave. Tears were in the corner of his eyes as he saw the multiple tools next to his teacher.

Once Orochimaru thought the knife was hot enough he walked up to Naruto. Naruto started wailing and struggling more as Orochimaru approached but his struggles were all in vain. Naruto wasn't getting out of there.

Sasuke was hyperventilating after running all the way from the school to his home. "Itachi... Naruto he... Orochimaru... Took him... Somewhere... Outside of... The school." He said between pants to his brother who was sitting on the couch. He stood up. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" Sasuke just said no. They had to start planning on how to find him. They can't just wonder aimlessly they have to think like Orochimaru. "Sasuke get back to school. I'll come up with something." Itachi said. Sasuke started to protest. "Now Sasuke. I'll figure something out. Just get back to school." Sasuke didn't protest this time but left the house. He wanted to help but he does need to go to school.

A scream echoed in the room Naruto was in. He had no idea how long he's been here he just knew he wanted out. He let out another scream as Orochimaru pressed a hot knife against his skin. This time though he cut Naruto's flesh. Tears were pouring down Naruto's cheeks uncontrollably. The pain was too much. He just wanted this to end.

He kept on struggling but it was futile. No matter how much he tried he wasn't getting out. Another scream and Orochimaru is coming close to jumping with joy. The music he was listening to sounded beautiful. It was a sound full of fear and pain. The perfect mix.

Orochimaru stopped what he was doing after another scream echoed. He went to where the rest of his tools were and got a syringe. If Naruto thought that was bad then he can't wait to here this scream.

He walked up to Naruto and but the needle in his vein.

**Please review and I'm thinking of changing the name to this fic so don't be surprised if you see a fanfiction with a name you don't recognize. **

**I apologize for the cliff hanger but it had to be done**

**And I know there wouldn't be a schedule change for something like that but it was all I could come up with**

**If your wondering what I meant by Sasuke in a different building I mean that some schools have separate buildings. In my school there are 3 building. The A building, B building and C building. And even though we have 5 minutes to get to class people still get there on time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I was trying to find some good ways to torture a person so naturally I looked it up on google. Those are some very gruesome ways to torture people and they all cause death. "The rat" really got me. I'm not going to use any of the things I read about since they all cause death and it just doesn't fit this fic.**

**Tell me if you want to hear more about "the rat." I'd be happy to tell you and if you already know or are searching google don't worry. I won't do it to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 9

Naruto screamed. It felt like his insides were on fire. It burned. Whatever was in that syringe is effective. He has burns all over his body from the knife and this is only the beginning.

His breathing was erratic and he was trying to calm down but he couldn't. The pain was too much. He kept on screaming and with each scream a smile played on his tormenter.

Orochimaru put another syringe in his arm and his insides only felt worse. His scream grew louder. He was in such agony.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at his teacher and saw the smile. He shut his eyes tight again wishing the pain would just leave.

Unknown to Naruto Orochimaru went to get another tool.

Naruto got a hit in the stomach but it didn't feel like a punch or a kick. He opened one eye and saw a hammer. He closed his eye regretting even opening it.

The burning and the hammer only caused more screams and tears. Even though he was gagged the screams were pretty clear. He was pleading for this to stop but the gag only made it sound like mumbled nonsense.

He could tell he has tons of bruises. The hammer causing a lot of damage.

Another syringe to the arm and another scream later Naruto felt something dig into his skin. It wasn't a knife but he didn't open his eyes. He just let the pain happen and let out another scream as the item slowly dug deeper into his shoulder.

Sasuke came home. "Did you figure anything out?" Itachi stayed silent for a while. "I'm thinking that he'd of taken Naruto someplace where there aren't a lot of people. Maybe and abandoned warehouse or something. Do you know where any are?" Sasuke shook his head and went to the computer. "There's one at New Hope St. 1801."

Itachi and Sasuke went to the car and drove there. They looked around but still couldn't find them. "If we can't find him after looking through 3 warehouses we're calling the police." Sasuke nodded. They may not be able to do this alone. They went back to their house to look for more places Orochimaru might be.

Naruto was shaking and his breathing was raspy. Orochimaru has used multiple tools on him and he keeps on putting syringes in his arm.

"That's it, we're calling the police." The Uchihas looked through several warehouses and found nothing. Itachi picked of the phone and called 110. (In Japan 110 is 911.)

"What?" A woman spoke on the phone. Itachi was surprised by the tone of voice and wording this woman used but explained everything. "Okay listen up everybody. We have a child that's been abused by his foster father missing. This Itachi boy said that his chemistry teacher has been torturing the boy and has now kidnapped him to an unknown place. We are heading to the Uchiha household." She yelled. Everyone looked at her as she said the last sentence. "Umm, Tsunade-sama, you sure it's the Uchihas? That seems pretty unlikely." One police officer said. "Don't question me I know where we're going now move out." The one known as Tsunade ordered.

The police officers all got ready to leave and went to the Uchiha household. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Itachi. Sasuke was too busy doing his homework to answer.

Itachi let the police in and he told them what's been going on. They police asked why they didn't come before and he told them that Naruto wouldn't of told the police or anyone else what's been going on so they had no proof as to who did it.

The police understood their reasons. There is no point in fighting a loosing battle. Without proof you can't win.

Another scream echoed as another one of those tools dug into Naruto's thigh. After not knowing what the tool was for a long while Naruto finally opened his eyes to see that it was a screw. Orochimaru was digging screws into Naruto's skin. He regrets every time he looks to see what weapon he's using.

Orochimaru noticed that it was nighttime and left the warehouse. He has classes to teach after all.

Naruto finally had his chance to sleep. He finally lost consciousness.

Sasuke was at school. He wanted to stay and help but Itachi made him leave. Today he had Orochimaru. He's been thinking about interrogating him but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Itachi said not to but it was hard to resist. He decided to listen to his older brother and not interrogate his teacher.

The school day went pretty quick. That is until 4th period. He glared at his sensei the entire time and everyone in the room had no idea why. Orochimaru was just entertained by the younger Uchiha.

There are 5 minutes till the bell but it felt as if it's been 4 hours in chemistry for Sasuke. Once the bell finally rung he left. He would've followed his teacher but the police told him it'll only make things worse.

Orochimaru dumped freezing cold water on Naruto. Naruto woke up even colder than he already was and that was pretty cold. Orochimaru decided to warm him up a bit.

Naruto watched as Orochimaru held a knife in a fire again. He struggled to get free but every time he did he only exhausted himself more.

Orochimaru came over to Naruto with a heated knife and pressed its hot metal against his skin. Naruto screamed through the gag. He has burns everywhere. He just wants it all to end.

Itachi wants to ask tsunade how everything's going but from what he could tell she's got a high temper and asking might be pushing it.

"Tsunade-sama we have found 10 warehouses we could go check should we get moving?" Tsunade took a deep breath before yelling, "of course you should go check. There is a boy being tortured out there. We will find him if it's the last thing we do." The police officers went running to the car and searched through the warehouses.

Naruto's vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded. Probably from blood loss. He just wanted this to end. For the pain to go away. He felt his body going numb but he could still feel the pain. Especially from the stuff inside the syringe. His insides constantly feel like they're burning. And with each burn came another scream. And with each scream came another smile.

He could feel blood trickle down his body. He's so helpless. All he can do is sit here in pain. Will he ever get out? Or will he be stuck here forever? Is he going to die down here in this dark place alone? Or is someone going to save him? He doesn't know which one he wants. To die or to be saved. Dying sounds pretty good right now but he still wants to live. He'll just have to find out what happens.

Orochimaru left for a while and came back with a barrel full of water. Naruto didn't know what it was for but knew it couldn't be good.

Orochimaru undid Naruto's chains and dragged him to the barrel. He grabbed a fistful of hair and dunked his head in the water for 2 whole minutes. Naruto came up coughing and gasping for much needed air.

Before Naruto could get enough air though his head got dunked under for 3 minutes.

Naruto was shivering even more than he already was. The water was as cold as ice if not colder. And it was already really cold in here so now he's freezing.

Orochimaru continued this for 5 hours until he finally he chained Naruto once again.

"Did you find anything." Tsunade asked as the police officers came back. They all shook there heads and Tsunade just looked down. "Itachi-san" Itachi looked up when Tsunade said this. "What kind of things did Orochimaru do to Naruto." Itachi didn't answer. He didn't want to and he's sure Orochimaru is doing so much worse than what he did before.

Tsunade sighed at the lack of response but understood.

Naruto felt weak. His wounds were red with infection and he's deprived of sleep. His eye bags were dark and he was exhausted. His head was down making his bangs cover his eyes. He had blood and bruises all over is body. The blood was both wet and dry. His usual blond hair was now covered in blood. He had dried tear marks on his face and new ones were in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't move. The only thing he could do is sit here, scream and let the torture happen.

Orochimaru left long ago but Naruto couldn't sleep. He was too cold and in too much pain. He was shivering uncontrollably and was no doubt sick.

He doesn't know how longs he's been here. His arms felt heavy from being help up for so long.

His half lidded eyes lifted up as he heard something. He didn't look to see what it was. He already knew and feared what would happen next.

It's been a 2 weeks and they still haven't found anything but the police refused to give up. They were going to find Naruto.

There was a pool of blood under Naruto. It had dry blood and wet blood. He was terrified. He wanted the pain to leave. For this to all go away.

Orochimaru unchained Naruto again, grabbed his hair and dunked Naruto's head in the barrel of water. He coughed and tried to get enough air when he got back up but Orochimaru wouldn't let him. He dunked Naruto under before Naruto had the chance to satisfy his lungs.

Naruto's lungs felt like they were burning. He was suffocating in here. It was painful. He just wanted to breath. He knew he had some water in his lungs but it wasn't a lot. Each time he came up for air some water came out from his coughing. Orochimaru finally decided to chain Naruto back up and went for a knew weapon.

Naruto was shivering. He had a pink flush from fever on his cheeks. He was soaked in freezing cold water. He was sick and covered in blood. He felt numb and now a hot knife pressed against his skin.

Sasuke came in the room. "I think I found something." He told them. Everyone looked at him and Sasuke explained what he found. They went to the warehouse he thinks Naruto's in.

Orochimaru heard something outside and went out the back. He made a run for it before whoever it is finds him. He could always come back for the blond.

The police came in and found Naruto. The place smelled like blood and burned flesh.

Itachi went to where the unconscious Naruto was and picked him up. He whimpered at the movement but they had to get him out of there.

They took him to the hospital and the doctors immediately told them to bring him to the ER. Sasuke and Itachi were left in the waiting room.

Hours went by without word of the blond until a nurse with black hair came in and said that they can see him.

They went into Naruto's room and saw his condition. It was bad and he had a oxygen mask to help him breath. He was sick and they saw all the bandages and didn't even want to find out just how broken he'll be when he wakes up.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I got a ping pong table and beat my dad on my first try when he grew up with one. **

**So what do you think? Tell me if you want to know more about "the rat" you may regret asking but if you want to know the by all means ask. **

**If you want to know what Sasuke found don't bother asking cause I don't even know what he found. I just knew Orochimaru couldn't have him forever and I needed to do something to get Naruto back.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my torture scene**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to tell you what "the rat" is anyways. "The rat" is where you put a rat on someone's stomach and the rat is caged. They do something that freaks the rat out and the rat does the only thing it can do. Dig into your stomach. Now that is the proper way to torture a person. **

**I am so sorry for the late update but I had trouble with this chapter.**

** I just beat my dad at ping pong 5 times! He's only won twice! I thank the wii!**

**To otakumi: don't worry. Orochimaru will pay for what he's done and because of that comment I think I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 10

Pain. That's all Naruto feels right now. His body was aching and his head was killing him. He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. He turned his head and opened them a bit. After a while he managed to open them entirely.

He looked to the side and saw a figure. He couldn't figure out who it was so he blinked a few times. Once he did that he noticed it was Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto was awake. Naruto tried to speak but quickly regretted it since his throat was so dry so he just stayed silent. Sasuke went to get Naruto some water. When he came back Naruto drunk it in one gulp.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't give a response. His throat hurt too much.

Itachi walked in and he too saw Naruto awake. He's been out for 3 weeks yet the blond is still sick.

Naruto saw the bloody bandages and memories came flooding back to him.

Tears were at the corner of his eyes but he just blinked them away.

The room stayed silent for a while until a nurse came in with some food and water. Naruto ate the food and drunk the water.

"How long have I been out?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He didn't want to speak but he had to know. "3 weeks." Itachi said.

The room stayed silent and Itachi and the nurse left leaving the two teenagers alone. "We were worried about you. We still are. Orochimaru ran before we could catch him so he's still on the loose." Naruto had fear in his eyes as Sasuke said this. "If you told the police about the abuse they could arrest your foster father. We'll let you stay at our place when he's gone since you'll need a place to live." Sasuke said. Naruto thought about it for a while and nodded. At least then he doesn't have to be as afraid.

Just then Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and looked at Sasuke in fear. "Naruto what's wrong? Its me, you don't have to be afraid." As Sasuke stepped closer Naruto moved back.

Seeing Naruto's reaction Sasuke stopped moving towards him. Naruto stopped backing away and calmed down a bit.

Sasuke was sad that Naruto was afraid of him but he let it be. He'll ask the nurse why he's acting like this.

"Excuse me Sasuke but I think it would be best for you to leave. Naruto needs his rest." The nurse said. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw just how tired he was and decided to leave. Once everyone was out of the room Naruto fell asleep.

It felt like forever when morning finally came. Before Sasuke went to school he went to see Naruto hoping he was awake.

He signed into the hospital and went to Naruto's room. The blond was still asleep so Sasuke let him get his rest.

An hour went by and Sasuke had to go to school. If he stayed any longer then he'd be late. And if he's late then Itachi would punish him and Itachis punishments are the worst.

School went by extremely slow. Sasuke's thoughts were constantly on Naruto. It felt like a whole day went by when 4th period finally started.

Finally the bell rang and Sasuke made his way to the hospital.

"Did you hear? Naruto's in the hospital. I heard his chemistry teacher tortured him. Do you think that actually happened?" Sasuke heard whispers in the halls and they were all about Naruto. "I highly doubt he was tortured. I bet he just got in an accident or something." Sasuke didn't like the rumors that we're going around but he ignored them. He doesn't want to get involved in such things.

Once he got to the hospital he found Naruto awake. He has dried tear marks on his cheeks. Naruto looked at him and tears were at the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. He tried to blink them away but instead they fell.

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto crying but he guessed he shouldn't be. Any normal person would cry after being tortured.

He walked up to Naruto and reached to hold his hand in a comforting manner. Naruto flinched at the touched and backed his hand away. He wasn't ready for anything that has to do with touch.

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's reaction. He doesn't like seeing Naruto like this. No one should have to go through such things and Orochimaru will pay. He'll pay for what he's done.

Just then Itachi walked in the room with Iruka. "How is he?" Iruka asked. He didn't receive and answer.

Naruto managed to stop crying when the others walked in. He may be fine with Sasuke seeing him cry but not with other people.

The nurse walked in and told them that he's free to leave in 2 weeks but they still have to keep an eye on him.

The week went by slowly and it seems Orochimaru quit teaching. But he'll come back for Naruto. And when he does he will get arrested.

Naruto's been sleeping most of the time. And when he's awake it's obvious he's in pain. In one week he'll be allowed to leave. Sasuke hopes he'll be okay.

It's been another week and Naruto was now allowed to leave the hospital. His wounds haven't healed all the way so they put him in a wheelchair. Sasuke and Itachi took him to their place so he can rest.

Once they got to the Uchiha household Naruto immediately went to bed and fell asleep.

Tsunade was speaking to Itachi on what to do about this while Sasuke was watching Naruto rest.

"Before anything we need Naruto to tell us if he's really being abused then we have to figure everything out with Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

Sasuke came down at that time and face palmed himself. How had he been such an idiot? This entire time they thought he had no proof when it was right there. He had the proof in his hand and just let it slide.

Itachi and Tsunade looked at where they heard the face palm.

"How was I such an idiot? Naruto's chemistry test was all the proof needed. If only I thought about it sooner." He said to himself.

"What's this about a chemistry test Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke went to leave and when he came back he handed Tsunade the paper and she read it aloud.

"_That was just the beginning of our little 'fun' meet me after class or I'll tell your father where you've been. I know you were with the Uchihas." _

Now Sasuke really felt like an idiot. He didn't even bother to tell Itachi about this. There it was. The proof to arrest his teacher and he let it go so easily. He really messed up.

Tsunade gave the deadliest glare that would make any normal person run but Sasuke has seen enough glares that he could withstand how deadly it is.

Itachi gave Sasuke a even deadlier glare and although he's been under his glares before he ended up sinking into his chair slowly.

"Sasuke why didn't you show this to me before?" Itachi said through gritted teeth. It's taking everything just to not snap at his little brother for hiding such a thing. He's grown to like Naruto in the time he's lived here so hiding this from Itachi was a mistake.

"I... Er... Umm." While Sasuke was struggling with his words Itachi was gripping the paper like losing it would mean he lost everything he holds dear.

"You see I kinda forgot I had it and at the time he wasn't living with us?" He said this more as a question than a statement making the glares even deadlier. Everything fell silent after he said that. All anger pointed to one raven.

"Well there's no use in regretting the past. What's done is done. There's no going back to it. But all we need is proof that this is Orochimaru's handwriting so that we know that he is the one that did this. And lucky for us Orochimaru was a teacher so in other words we have lots of copies of his handwriting."

All glares stopped and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

Everyone was glad to hear that they have the proof to capture Orochimaru but the problem is finding him. They're gonna have to guard Naruto. There is no way Orochimaru isn't going after the blond again.

"We could use Naruto as bait." A female voice said. Three glares went towards the the voice.

"Why are you here and how did you get in?" Sasuke asked the girl. "I did knock but no one answered. The door was unlocked and I came to give you dinner. I wouldn't of even came though had I known the police were here." The room went deathly silent. The girl was starting to fidget from the atmosphere she's in. She went to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Well as long as your here you might as well help us with this Sakura." Sasuke told the one now known as Sakura. "Plus we could use dinner." Tsunade added.

"Well okay. What can I help you with?" She sat down on as she said that.

"Why did you give me dinner anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well because I was hoping you would like to do something with me." She said nervously. "And bringing you dinner seemed like a good idea."

Everyone was thinking until Tsunade spoke up. "Using him as bait is a good way to arrest him but..." Her voice trailed off. "But Naruto won't be okay with this." Itachi finished for her. The two teenagers in the room just listened as the adults talked. They honestly had no idea what to do so they only talked when asked or if they thought of something that could help.

"Sasuke why don't you go check on Naruto?" Itachi asked. "You too Sakura go with him." Tsunade said. The two adults needed to talk about this. They've actually been thinking about bait but were unsure if they should or not.

Two teenagers walked into the guest bedroom and saw Naruto. He was sleeping soundly on the bed. Sakura looked at him and her motherly instincts took over. She rushed to his side and took a look at the damage.

"So the rumors are true. Orochimaru-sensei did torture him." Sakura said. Sasuke walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just be sure to help him through this. He needs all the help he can get." Sakura just nodded in response not really knowing what to say.

"Sasuke-kun just what happened to him? Why would Orochimaru do this?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't know the answer but he did tell her about the abuse.

"If I had known about this I would've done something about the bullies."

"Bullies? What bullies?"

"You mean you don't know. Neji bullies Naruto everyday. Though I guess since you are the only one that is nice to him people tend to hurt him when your back is turned. So I guess it makes since that you don't know."

"Neji's dead." Sakura said nothing. She didn't know what to do after hearing that. She just sat there and looked at Naruto as he slept.

**I have decided to not post any chapters until I get a review. I will still work on the chapter but I will not post it. **

**I'm sorry for not getting Orochimaru arrested from the chemistry test but I completely forgot about it. I would've had him arrested had I remembered but I forgot. And if I forgot I bet some of you did too. **

**I guess this is a bad place to stop but I didn't know what else to write. **

**Revenge is sweet. My dad deserved to lose 2 more games of ping pong after what he did. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided that I should just do a ping pong status **

**Me with 10 wins**

**Dad with 4 wins**

**You guys should play ping pong sometime it's really fun and is a good way to get revenge on parents since there's only so much you can do to them. **

**I love winning but the 7th and 8th wins were out of revenge. He deserved it though and don't ask what he did cause I won't tell you.**

**To SharinRaven876: thank you so much for the review. And your right I should've just interrogated Naruto's foster father before. I can be an idiot sometimes so the interrogation will start now.**

**And I know that I said I'll post once I get a review but the moment I posted chapter 10 I got a review and it takes time to write new chapters but in case you haven't noticed I write fast and that's probably because I have a lot of free time and it is Christmas break so I have even more free time than usual. **

**Benefit of A day's and B days. I get algebra homework every other day and in other classes I rarely get homework. High school is so much better than middle school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 11

"I'd like to know your name, if you've been abusing Naruto and why you would do it." Itachi questioned as he and Sasuke kicked Naruto's door down to his house. The police wanted to do the interrogation but the Uchihas were rather stubborn and they said that It'd be funner of they did it. They left Naruto in Tsunade and Sakura's care for now.

"My name is Takumi and sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. Naruto is my adopted son and I treat him with care." At the moment, Takumi is very glad to be a flawless liar. But now he just has to wonder how these people knew about the abuse.

"Don't play innocent Takumi. We know what you've done to Naruto. The police are onto both you and Orochimaru and if you treat Naruto with care then please tell me when you last saw him." Itachi said in a threatening voice.

Takumi was in trouble and he knew it. He's not sure who these people are but he doesn't remember the last time he's seen Naruto.

"The last time I saw Naruto was this morning before he left for school." He really hoped they bought it.

"If that's true then care to explain why he's at our house right now and that he's been at the hospital for three weeks." Sasuke said and smirked as he saw the look on Takumi's face.

Takumi knows he's been caught. From what Orochimaru's told him these must be the Uchihas. So he decided to talk back to these two.

"So the brat was in the hospital for three weeks huh? Just what sort of stuff did Orochimaru do to Naruto to cause that?"

The moment he said that was when Takumi was trapped against the wall. Sasuke had his arm against his neck blocking his airways.

"Sasuke! Let him go! You'll kill him if you do that!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke let him go when he realized what he was doing. Takumi coughed and eventually got his air back.

"Why do you care what happens to him? It's not like it matters. He's just a worthless kid that shouldn't of even been born."

This just made both Uchihas angrier. All they wanted to do was kill him but then that would get them arrested and they couldn't have that.

"Besides, where's your proof that I've abused him?"

"Itachi why don't you do the honors?"

Itachi took out his phone and played the recording he got. Takumi looked wide eyed at the two boys. He's been caught. There's no denying that.

"So would you like to come on your own free will or should we use force? Tsunade gave us handcuffs and police badges for us to use but it's only temporary." Itachi said.

Takumi tried to run but was caught by Itachi before he could get away. He got handcuffed and Itachi dragged him to the car which just happened to of been Tsunades.

They brought him back to the Uchiha household and Tsunade was watching Naruto eat. She turned around when she heard the door open and saw three boys enter.

"Did you get the proof needed?" She asked. Both Uchihas nodded.

Naruto looked up from eating and had fear in his eyes but saw that he was handcuffed and calmed down. Though he was still afraid that Orochimaru might find out.

"Hey brat, didn't Orochimaru tell you not to rat me out? He'll find out about this and you'll regret opening that big mouth of yours." Takumi said. Naruto starting trembling when he heard this. 'He's right. Orochimaru will find out. He'll find me. I just know it.' Naruto thought.

"Quiet! Naruto didn't rat you out! We found out on our own!" Tsunade shouted while Sasuke tried to calm Naruto.

Sakura woke up from all the noise and came down. Sasuke has a lot of rooms in his home and it was late so they just let her stay over. She came downstairs and saw a stranger. Considering the glares and how Naruto's trembling she assumes that's Naruto's foster father. Plus the handcuffs kinda gave away that he's not a good guy.

"Show me the recording." Tsunade ordered. Itachi got his phone and replayed their conversation.

"Sorry Itachi but we're gonna need this as evidence. We'll return your phone after he's been arrested." She said. Itachi nodded. He'll survive without his phone for a while.

Tsunade took Takumi out and drove him to the police station.

Naruto stopped trembling but he was still scared. He feared Orochimaru and is sure the monster is watching him right now.

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Then they heard something.

They looked toward the sound and saw Sakura taking bread out of the toaster. "When did you make that." Sasuke asked. He didn't even see her come down.

"Oh this I made it while that guy was here. I'm assuming that was Naruto's foster father right?"

"Yeah that was him."

Everything went quiet after that.

"Oh crap, we're gonna be late. C'mon Sakura we gotta get to school."

"Wait what about Naruto? Doesn't he have to go?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Itachi.

"Let's let him stay home today. We've got a doctors note so he'll be excused. I'll watch him."

Sasuke nodded and both teenagers ran towards the school.

"So what do you want to do today?" Itachi asked. Naruto gave no answer. He never really had the chance to do much since he was always either getting abused, hiding from his foster father or at school. None of those things were ever fun for him.

"I don't know. I've never had the chance to go out and do anything before since I was always hiding from Takumi or at school." He replied.

Itachi thought of what they could do. He didn't really want to stay home all day but he had to watch Naruto and he couldn't do anything that would hurt Naruto. His injuries aren't completely healed yet.

"How about we go for a walk in the park? Then we could do something else afterwords."

"Sure." They left the house. The walk was pretty quiet but it was relaxing. Naruto enjoyed it but he could feel someone watching him. He had a pretty good idea who it was but didn't say anything. But he was rather jumpy.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Naruto said no but Itachi didn't buy it however he let it slide for now.

"Tell me if you get tired or if your wounds start hurting. I'll take you home." Naruto nodded.

Orochimaru was watching the two walk. He wanted to just grab the blond there but knew it was a bad idea when Naruto's with someone so he left the two alone.

"Why did you always bully Naruto?" Sasuke asked Neji who was currently cornered against the wall.

"Because he's an easy target and everybody hates him. I'm surprised you didn't notice until now. I've been doing it since middle school."

Right now all Sasuke wanted to do was beat Neji to a bloody pulp but he knew that would just be stooping to his level so he just stuck with glaring at the teen.

"No you just wanted to take all your troubles out on someone." Sasuke went to leave but before he did he called Neji a coward.

"It's not me who's a coward its him. He's been skipping school to stay away from me and you call me a coward?"

"No actually, he goes to school to stay away from home and he's hasn't been skipping school. He's been living in my house and in the past three weeks he has been at the hospital."

Sasuke decided to just be honest with Neji since that might make him stop bullying Naruto.

Neji was shocked at what he heard. "Why was he at the hospital? I haven't done anything to him for weeks. And even if I did it wouldn't be so bad that he'd have to go to the hospital."

"It's none of your business why he was at the hospital but if you ever bully Naruto again you will regret it." And with that Sasuke left leaving a shocked Neji to think about what Sasuke just said.

Naruto and Itachi did a lot of things today and Itachi just had to smile since Naruto looked like he was having fun but he couldn't help but worry. Sometimes he would catch Naruto looking around frantically. He didn't ask since it might be pushing it but he made sure to watch his surroundings for something but he couldn't find anything that would scare the blond.

They got home and went into Itachi's car to pick Sasuke up. Once they got to the school they notice how Sakura was walking with Sasuke.

"Why do you want to come home with me Sakura? Don't you have parents to return to?" Sasuke asked as they neared Itachis car.

"Of course I do but I need to check on Naruto besides this gives me a chance to get to know you."

Sasuke has been trying all day to do convince Sakura to not come with him but she was just so annoying and stubborn he just had to give in.

They got into the car and Sasuke explained why Sakura was there. Naruto fell asleep on the way and his head was resting on the seatbelt. Sasuke smiled at how cute he looked while he slept.

They got in the car and drove off. Once they got to the Uchiha household Sasuke shook Naruto awake.

They entered the house and decided to just watch some movies but the problem was they couldn't agree on what to watch.

Sasuke wanted to watch something with horror but Itachi thought that would be a bad idea since it would probably scare Naruto and Naruto being scared is not a good idea right now. Sakura wanted to watch some romance movie and Itachi wanted something with action. Since none of them could agree and horror is out of the question they asked Naruto but he said that he's never seen a movie before.

"Ya know what lets just watch Avengers. It won't scare Naruto and has good action." Sasuke suggested. Naruto didn't really care what they watched but Sakura really wanted a romance and Itachi was perfectly fine with Avengers.

"Let's watch both of them. First Avengers then whatever romance you want." Itachi said. They all agreed to that and then they put on the movie.

Naruto watched in amazement at the movie but he still felt like someone was watching him so he couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to.

Once they finished the movies Sakura went home and the others made dinner. After dinner they went to bed however Tsunade came over to talk with Itachi about Naruto and what they plan on doing.

**I won't post the next chapter before I get a review and if you review now you'll have to wait for me to finish the next chapter first. **

**It's 4:33 AM and I finally finished it. Now I just have to figure out what to do till I get to bed which is usually at 5:30 AM when it's not a school night. But first I have to edit. *sigh* editing is boring but it has to be done and this may not be posted till tomorrow since my battery is about to run out and I still have yet to edit it. Oh wait it is tomorrow. So in a few hours I'll post it. **

**I know that I could've used that phone thing before but I didn't think about it until now. **


	12. Chapter 12

I **just did the one thing I never thought I'd do. Stay up all night. Now I just have stay awake until 2 PM till I've stayed awake for 24 hours. Right now it's 8 AM and I am wide awake. I'm pretty sure I'm sleep deprived but I just don't feel it. No wonder my family calls me nocturnal. I can sleep so easily during the day but never at night.**

***goes** **to see how heavy my eye bags are***

**Surprisingly they're not that heavy. My sleeping habits just aren't normal. Then again they never have been. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 12

Itachi and Tsunade went to see if Naruto and Sasuke were actually asleep. They opened the door slowly and saw Naruto asleep and Sasuke watching him. They figured they weren't going to come down so they made their way to the kitchen.

"Should we make Naruto bait?" Tsunade asked. Itachis been thinking over that question for some time now but hasn't to a decision.

"I'm not sure. I think that we might just have to ask him. But I highly doubt he'll agree."

"Or we could trick him. But still if he finds out then he'll never forgive us."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday. We don't have school to worry about so let's ask him and see what he says." Everything went silent after Itachi said that and Tsunade thought that she should leave. After she left Itachi went to bed.

Morning came and Sasuke was woken up by the light through the blinds. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was still asleep. He decided to let him sleep in since there was no school.

Itachi walked in to see if Naruto was awake. Hopfully Sasuke won't protest too much about thinking of using Naruto as bait but they really don't know how to find Orochimaru.

"Shh, let's let him sleep." Sasuke said as he heard Itachi walk in. Itachi sat at the edge of Naruto's bed.

"How's he holding up?" He asked. "He's scared. But I don't blame him for it." Everything went silent as they watched Naruto sleep.

"I'll go make breakfast. You watch him in case he wakes up." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. His injuries were mostly healed. "Sasuke." He said in a almost inaudible voice. "Yeah, what is it Naruto? Do you need anything?"

"Have they found Orochimaru yet?" Sasuke shook his head and Naruto closed his eyes. "But I talked to Neji. I don't think he'll mess with you again." Naruto said nothing after that. That just means that two people are out of his life. Now they just need to get rid of the last one.

Unfortunately the last one is the one he's most afraid of and is the hardest to catch.

Itachi walked in with some pancakes and saw Naruto awake.

"Sasuke I know your not gonna like the sound to this and Naruto I'm not sure if you'll agree but we think that the quickest way to catch Orochimaru is for you to be bait." Itachi explained.

"Oi Itachi what are you thinking? Naruto as bait? Are you crazy?"

"Can you think of a better way Sasuke?" Sasuke said nothing. He had no idea how to find Orochimaru. "Naruto what do you say?" Itachi asked. Naruto didn't say anything. He doesn't want to do this but it could be the only way for Orochimaru to get caught.

"Let me think about it." He said. Itachi left once again leaving the two teens alone. "So what do you wanna do today?" Sasuke asked. Naruto said that he doesn't know so Sasuke thought he'd surprise him.

Sasuke was thinking of doing a welcome back party but then reconsidered considering how Naruto doesn't want to be touched. Then he saw a sign. Apparently there's gonna be a festival tonight. He thought Naruto might have fun there so he decided to go.

On the way back he bought some kimonos to wear.

He went to Naruto's room. They had two hours before the festival so they should start getting ready. They each took a shower and got dressed.

Once they finished getting ready they had half an hour left so they made their way to the festival.

"Sasuke! Please tell me where we're going. And why do I have to dress up like this? And why the heck did you think of putting me in a girls kimono?"

_Flashback_

_After Sasuke decided to go to a festival he went into a kimono shop since he didn't have any. While he was there he saw a pink girls kimono that would look absolutely adorable on him. And because of that he bought it. He also bought two boy kimonos just in case he refuses to wear it. _

_He bought the three kimonos and headed home. Once he got there he entered the guest bedroom and gave Naruto the girls kimono. Naruto hesitated at first but then put it on. Once he was done getting dressed he came out and looked in the mirror. _

_Sasuke was right. It fit Naruto perfectly. He got a picture before it became too late. _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto was fuming in anger and it was kinda scaring Sasuke. "Why am I wearing a girls kimono?" He said through gritted teeth. He was about to explode and wanted to beat the crap out of his friend. _

_"I don't know. You tell me. Your the one that put it on. Oh and you should wear it. It looks perfect on you." He said this in an amused voice cause Naruto more anger. _

_Thats it. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Naruto pounced on Sasuke regardless of his injuries and started yelling at him. _

_"Sasukeee! How dare you make me try this on! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! And I absolutely refuse to wear this, this thing" _

_Itachi heard the racket in the guest room and opened the door as quietly as possible. When he saw what it was he took a picture. Sasuke did good when picking out a kimono for Naruto. He looked absolutely adorable and if girls could see this he'd be very popular. _

_Naruto continued to pounce on Sasuke and Sasuke was currently trying to get on top on Naruto. Once he finally succeeded at doing so Naruto realized the close proximity and started blushing. Then he remembered he was wearing a girls kimono and started blushing more. _

_He blushed until he was as red as a tomato. _

_"Um Sasuke could you please get off?"_

_"Why? You wouldn't get off me." It was now that Sasuke realized just how cute Naruto looked. He was just plain adorable in the kimono and the blush just makes him cuter. He wanted to kiss him. And he wanted to do it now. Right as he was about to do so Naruto managed to slip away from him. Sasuke mentally cursed. He wanted that kiss._

_Sasuke got up along with NaRuto and gave him the boys kimono. He decided to keep the girls one just in case he can do this again._

_ flashback ended_

Naruto was being really annoying right now. Every 5 seconds he asks where we're going and Sasuke keeps on saying its a surprise. But sometimes he can see a flash of fear in his eyes so he didn't complain.

They made it to the festival and Naruto looked really excited about it.

"Sasuke this is amazing! I've never been to a festival before! Have you been to one? Oh I bet you had fun if you have! Thank you, thank you, thank you Sasuke!" Naruto was suffocating Sasuke in a hug right now and Sasuke couldn't breath.

"Naruto... Can't... Breath..." As much as he hated this hug Sasuke was glad Naruto was starting to be comfortable with touch. That is unless he's only comfortable with him.

"Oh sorry. It's just I'm really exited and I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad to take you here. And why haven't you been to a festival before? They have multiple festivals every year."

"My foster father never allowed me to go." Naruto mumbled this but Sasuke heard.

"Well then we better make this a fun night." Naruto nodded. He really wanted to have fun.

They started off just looking around. They bought some food and some artifacts. They found a play that was going on and watched. It was boring to Sasuke but Naruto looked like he enjoyed it so he stuck with watching Naruto. But he still saw some flashes of fear every now and then.

Once the festival ended Naruto was disappointed but was still glad he got to go. They headed back to Sasuke's place and once they got there they each went to bed. But for Naruto he had a sleepless night. He's been having nightmares and is surprised neither Uchiha noticed. Now Naruto fell asleep only to be haunted by them.

**Sorry for the late update I was stuck on this chapter for a while but figured it out. And sorry for making it short I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**And I'm sorry if I got your hopes up with the kiss. But I don't think Naruto would've gone to the festival if I had Sasuke kiss him. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's the next chapter. And I know it just doesn't seem right for Naruto to touch after the torture but this is Naruto we're talking about and I just don't think it would sound right if he didn't hug Sasuke like that. **

**And I really am sorry of the wait. I had trouble with this one and I was slacking off. Revenge is a really good show and should be made an anime. You should also watch Supernatural. Dean, my favorite character just went to hell and got dragged back to earth by a angel. Sam, he's not as amazing as Dean is his brother and has powers and demon blood in him. And if you like shows with cute boys please know that Dean and Sam are really, really cute. Especially Dean. **

**Spoiler: Dean dies by the hands of hell hounds because he made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back to life. He had 1 year to live. And thankfully, Dean comes back to life. That is after 40,000 years in hell. 4 months on earth is 40,000 years in hell. And I heard he comes back to life as a demon but so far there are no signs of him being a demon.**

**Yaoi coming soon. It would be in this chapter if I didn't want to add a new pairing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 13

Naruto woke up screaming and in cold sweat. Sasuke woke up from it and Itachi went running to the guest room. They saw Naruto hyperventilating and saw that he looked terrified.

"Sasuke what happened?" Itachi asked. He had a pretty good idea what happened but asked anyways.

"I think he had a nightmare." It was then that Sasuke wrapped Naruto in a hug. Naruto dug his face into Sasuke chest feeling comforted by the hug and started crying.

Eventually his breathing started to slow and he broke the hug. He still continued to cry though.

Naruto was looking at Sasuke's black eyes while Sasuke was looking into Naruto's blue ones.

Looking at Naruto's eyes like that got Sasuke to want to kiss him. He just looked so cute regardless of being scared. And his heart was beating fast seeing Naruto cry. He never thought someone could look cute when they cry but Naruto sure does.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke. He considered Sasuke a friend not a lover so he had no idea what to do about this predicament besides blush in embarrassment.

Itachi wasn't surprised. He realized that Sasuke had feeling for the blond a while back. He just didn't expect him to actually kiss him without Naruto knowing how he feels.

Sasuke broke the kiss and immediately realized what he just did. Now their friendship might be broken.

Naruto got up blushing and ran to the bathroom. Right now he really felt like being alone.

"Naruto... I..." Itachi decided to leave right now. He thought it might be best for the two to talk this out.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Naruto I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just that I really like your and you looked so cute that I couldn't hold back anymore. I'm sorry. Please let me come in."

It was after he said that that he heard a sob and realized Naruto was crying.

"Your saying that I look cute when I'm scared?" Sasuke realized he messed up. Naruto did look cute but he didn't mean that he looked cute when he was scared. Well he did but Naruto doesn't need to know that.

"No... I didn't mean you looked cute when your scared...I mean you did but..." Sasuke didn't mean to say that last part. No he shouldn't of said that last part. Saying Naruto looked cute when he's scared was not part of his plan.

Naruto's sobs got harder after hearing that.

"Naruto... I really am sorry...I didn't... I mean I...I'm..." Sasuke was at a complete loss for words. He had no idea what to say.

"Please let me come in."

He heard a click on the door and opened it. He saw Naruto with his knees up and his head in them. His shoulders were shaking and again Sasuke wanted to kiss him but he knew not to do that now.

"Why did you do that Sasuke? Why did you kiss me?"

Once again Sasuke was at a loss for words.

He kissed Naruto because, well he liked the blond. What other reason would he have? He liked Naruto because he's a good guy, he's kind and forgiving is in his nature.

Naruto looked up and Sasuke saw the tear streaked cheeks. He really does look cute when he cries.

"I kissed you because I like you."

"Sasuke I consider you a friend no a lover."

Sasuke hated those words. He wished they could be a couple but that can't happen unless Naruto can return his feelings.

"I really am sorry Naruto. Can you forgive me? It won't happen again." Naruto gave no response and Sasuke sighed. He left the bathroom and went back to bed, Naruto followed after.

Naruto fell asleep instantly while Sasuke was tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Will Naruto ever forgive him?

He got up to watch Naruto sleep. He saw him sleeping peacefully and he really wanted to kiss those lips of his. But fear that Naruto might wake up prevented him from doing so. And so he just went with watching him sleep.

Morning came before Sasuke new it. He was up all night watching Naruto. Naruto avoided Sasuke as much as possible and whenever Sasuke tried to talk to him he just ignored him. Sasuke is slowly going insane.

"Naruto you have to get up. You can't stay in bed all day." Sasuke has been trying in a futile attempt to get Naruto out of bed but the blond won't budge. Just like all the others times Naruto didn't respond. He just lay there in a silence.

He tried once again but Naruto still refused to do or say anything. Then he thought of something that might just work. Naruto might just be gullible enough but after he said that he likes him... It might not work but you never know until you try. Now he just needs to get Naruto out of bed and into school. Then he could put his plan to work.

"You could at least go to school tomorrow. Or is it too early?" He didn't even think about if the blond needed time or not that the words left him.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and nodded. In truth he didn't want to go to school. He's comfortable with Sasuke but not with others. But now after that kiss he's not even sure if he's comfortable with the raven anymore.

Sasuke saw Naruto nod but didn't miss the hesitation in it. He chose to ignore the hesitation and left the room. Leaving Itachi to guard Naruto. Making sure that Orochimaru or anyone else isn't around.

Morning came and Naruto slowly woke up. He told Sasuke he was going to school and that's what he plans on doing. He never goes back on his word. Even though he didn't use words nor did he promise anything. Even so he did nod and even without a promise he still intends to do as he said he would.

He got ready for school and grabbed some toast. Sasuke and Naruto then left for school.

They had plenty of extra time before the bell so instead of Itachi driving them they walked. However the walk was insanely awkward and no one said anything the entire time. Now all they wanted was a faster way to the school.

During school Naruto avoided Sasuke as much as possible. He only spent time with him if he were doing something in groups. He would go to someone else but everyone hates him. So he only had one option.

Sasuke was going insane. Naruto has been avoiding him and only ever talks to him if he needs a partner in class. Neji has been glaring at the raven for their little chat and on occasion he could see the urge the hurt Naruto in his eyes when he looks at the blond. Whenever Sasuke saw that look he sent a deadly glare toward Neji and Neji seemed to look away as if remembering what Sasuke said.

By the end of the day Sasuke still hasn't done his plan. So now he decided to do it. He couldn't survive another day of Naruto avoiding him. All he needs to do is find a random boy, get Naruto to watch and hopefully it'll work.

He found Naruto and there was a boy nearby. He's seen this boy around before. He hardly knew him but this was the only option. He went to see if Naruto was looking his way and he was. He walked up to the boy and kissed him.

Naruto watched dumbfounded. Maybe Sasuke didn't like him after all. Maybe he kissed him just because. He kinda felt disappointed if that was the case but quickly brushed that feeling off. They were both guys.

Rock Lee stood before Sasuke. He was about to speak of the wonders of youth at seeing the two friends walk toward each other when instead Sasuke walked toward him. But Sasuke didn't just walk toward him. He kissed him. Sasuke Uchiha kissed Rock Lee.

Sakura watched as Sasuke kissed Lee. She doesn't know why but she wasn't jealous that Sasuke did that. Instead she felt a pang in her heart when Lee was kissed. She did love Sasuke didn't she? So why was she thinking about Lee right now? There's no way she likes Lee, right?

Lee was blushing like a tomato right now. He couldn't meet Sasuke's gaze he was so embarrassed. Then he saw Sakura. He liked Sakura and was actually about to ask her out. But now that she saw this kiss he doesn't know if he could do it. He turned on his heels and ran. He didn't care where he went. He just knew that he had to leave.

Gaara was rather confused when he saw Lee run past him with a face as red as a tomato but he chose to ignore it and just kept on walking.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto to see his reaction. Naruto looked both relieved and disappointed but he didn't question the latter. He simply took in the relieved look and hoped that Naruto bought it.

Naruto walked up to him. "So did that kiss mean anything? Or is this a hobby of yours? Did you mean it when you said you liked me? Or were you just lying? Or maybe your about to lie to me." He asked. Sasuke wanted to laugh when he asked if it was a hobby. Who the heck has a hobby of kissing random guys? He doesn't even know how the blond even came up with that.

"It was a thing of the moment. I didn't know what to do when you started crying that my body moved on its own. I don't like you in a lover kind of way. Things just ended up with me saying I did." Sasuke saw the look of disappointment and wondered if Naruto might like him back but brushed that thought off for later. "Oh I see. Sorry for avoiding you. I guess I should've talked to you before assuming that it was real." Neither boy said anything for a while.

"If that was the case then why did you kiss Lee? Why didn't you just come talk to me?" Naruto asked after the silence became awkward. Sasuke had no idea what to say. He did not see this coming.

"You were avoiding me all day. How was I supposed to talk to you? So I kissed Lee as a last resort."

Naruto wasn't convinced but seemed to accept the lie he was given. It was definitely better than no answer at all.

Sasuke was glad Naruto bought it. That is until Naruto asked one more question.

"Why did you say I was cute when I cry?"

Sasuke said nothing. He couldn't come up with a lie to that. He thought Naruto was cute when he cries. There's nothing else to it. But he can't tell Naruto that. If he does then then. He doesn't even know what would happen. Being cute when you cry isn't something you want to be told.

"Because you were." Sasuke was honest with Naruto this time. He couldn't come up with a lie and he really didn't want to lie to Naruto for a third time in one day.

Naruto said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He was just told by his only friend that he was cute when he cried. How was he supposed to react.

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see his reaction. He sighed and the rest of the way home was silent.

**I was planning on the yaoi to start this chapter but then I thought of doing SakuraxLee and this was the only way I knew how to put it. Yaoi is coming soon.**

**I just had the worst nightmare about a review that had all negative about the last chapter. I thought that review existed and considered deleting that chapter but was relieved that it wasn't real. The dream felt so real and I hope I never actually get a review like that. And sorry again for the long wait. I was watching Revenge and I also had trouble with this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You need to watch the seven deadly sins and akatsuki no yona. Both are still ongoing and are amazing anime's. Especially the seven deadly sins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 14

It's been three days since Naruto quit avoiding Sasuke. Lee has been trying to ask Sakura out but she keeps on avoiding him so he hasn't had the chance. Naruto and Sasuke are getting closer by each day. Overall everything's going well. Everything except the fact that Orochimaru is still on the loose. The police haven't found him and there are no clues as to where he could be.

By now all the teachers have been informed of Naruto's situation. They are all trying to help him through it in their own ways. Most of them are just watching him from afar but Iruka has been coming over to the Uchihas place whenever he has the chance. Which isn't very often since he has tests to grade and all the other things he has to deal with. But he's glad to see Naruto at school and his injuries fully healed.

Naruto however wasn't very happy. He has a smile on but the only reason for that is because he's grown accustomed to wearing a mask of his pain that it's just something natural. Whenever things get bad he unconsciously puts it on. He doesn't know when he put the mask on he just knows that he has to do it so no one can see his pain. Naruto's actually kinda glad for this mask. He doesn't want Sasuke to see just how miserable he really is. The festival he went to was fun. In fact that might of been the happiest he's ever been in his entire life. But it ended so quickly that the pain he was in came the moment he got home. Yes he considers the Uchiha household home now. It took a while for him to think of it as home but after being accepted for the first time and not having to be so afraid he came to think of it as his home.

Sasuke is completely oblivious to Naruto's pain. Naruto hasn't been picked on or even injured in a while. Well he has been injured but everyone gets injuries caused by something every now and then. But no one has caused him harm. Because of this he thinks Naruto's happy. But every now and then when he sees Naruto alone that smile quickly fades and he looks depressed. He's starting to wonder if Naruto's actually happy. He wants to ask but is too nervous to do so.

'Today's the day. I'm gonna ask her. Even if she avoids me I'm going to ask her. I'll find a way to do it I'm sure.' Lee's now about to ask Sakura on a date. He really hopes she says yes. He's had a crush on the girl ever since 6th grade but never had the courage to ask. But that's gonna change. He's going to do this. He caught sight of bubblegum pink hair and walked over to it. He saw Sakura. Her back was turned so she didn't know he was there.

"Um Sakura-san I was wondering" Sakura turned around and saw Lee. She wanted to leave but knew she couldn't run away forever so she stayed. "Well you see... I...erm... Uh..."

'Of crap, I'm completely at loss for words. She must think I'm an idiot. Why does this have to be so hard?'

"Would you... Uh... like to have dinner with me...Maybe tonight at seven. I know you probably won't want to but I" he was cut of by a yes and he saw Sakura blushing. "Yes I would love to have dinner with you."

Lee smiled when he heard this. He could've sworn that she was going to turn him down but he's glad he didn't. "Well then I'll pick you up at 6:30." Sakura nodded and both teens went to their classes.

Sakura doesn't know why she said yes. She does love Sasuke doesn't she? But when Sasuke kissed Lee. It was as if she wanted Lee instead of Sasuke. Maybe her love for Sasuke wasn't real. Maybe all this time she just wanted to fit in so she convinced herself she was in love with the most popular boy in school.

The bell to last period rung and Sasuke and Naruto walked home together. "Naruto are you happy?" Naruto was surprised to hear this. He thought he was hiding his misery well. He didn't think Sasuke suspected anything.

"What? Sasuke what do you mean. Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto replied while putting on a fake smile in a desperate attempt to hide how he really feels.

"Your lying. Your not happy I can tell. You keep on smiling but when you think your alone you look so depressed." Naruto's smile disappeared when Sasuke said that. He didn't think anyone was around when he dropped the act. He might just have to tell Sasuke the truth.

Sasuke was studying Naruto to see his reaction. He dropped the smile and was staring at the ground. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head.

"I'm not happy Sasuke. Everyday is painful. I don't have any injuries yet it's painful at just to walk on this ground not knowing when he'll attack. For all I know he could come today or tomorrow. Heck he might just come ten years from now and I'll never know when it'll happen. I don't want him to get me but the wait is awful. I don't know what to do Sasuke."

Sasuke was expecting some sort of response but he didn't think he'll get one like that. At the moment he had no idea what to say. He knew he had to say something but he couldn't think of the words.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "For what?"

"For being oblivious to the pain your in. I should've noticed before."

"It's not your fault." The rest of the way was silent. Neither boy had anything to say and five minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha household.

"Well this is a nice conversation we're having." Itachi said in sarcasm as they ate dinner. A few hours have past and it was now 6:00. No one has said a word and it was quickly becoming awkward.

"I have half an hour till he picks me up and I don't know what to wear." Sakura has pretty much trashed her room in a desperate attempt to find some clothes to wear on her date with Lee but even out of her hundreds of clothes she had she couldn't find even one.

"Should I wear a dress? Is he taking me to a fancy restaurant? Should I wear something casual? I don't know."

"Sakura sweetie, I think you should wear this one. It looks perfect on you." Sakura's mom walked in holding a casual dress. It was pink with a beautiful green pattern on the right side of it. It was knee length and her mom was right. It did look perfect on her. She decided to wear it.

"Oh no I've got ten minutes left and I still have to do my hair and put on make up." She quickly went to the bathroom and put some mascara on. She didn't have any time to do her hair so she left it straight.

The door bell rung and Sakura opened it to see Lee standing there in blue jeans and black tee.

"You look beautiful Sakura-san."

"Thank you Lee-san but could you call me Sakura. I hate honorables."

"Only if you call me Lee." Sakura nodded and they went into Lee's car.

On their date they realized they had a lot in common. After they finished eating the stayed there talking about anything and nothing. They stayed there until a waiter finally told them it was time for them to leave. It was then that they realized that it was midnight and they left. Lee took Sakura home and then went to get to his home. Neither of them fell asleep that night. Both too busy thinking about how much fun they had and where this relationship is heading.

**You need to get the app chain chronicle. It seems as though it is a never ending game. I got it at 10:30 AM and before I even realized it it was 4:21 AM. And I still haven't even come close to the ending. And it is a very addiction app. **

**And sorry for the short chapter but I don't feel like editing and I wasn't really in the mood to write but I need to make up for my slacking off. **


	15. Chapter 15

**You need to watch the seven deadly sins and akatsuki no yona. Both are still ongoing and are amazing anime's. Especially the seven deadly sins**

**To chibi monsta: wow, I never knew someone could love and hate a fanfiction. I'm still figuring out how Orochimaru will get caught but until then good things will happen to Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 15

It's been three days since Naruto quit avoiding Sasuke. Lee has been trying to ask Sakura out but she keeps on avoiding him so he hasn't had the chance. Naruto and Sasuke are getting closer by each day. Overall everything's going well. Everything except the fact that Orochimaru is still on the loose. The police haven't found him and there are no clues as to where he could be.

By now all the teachers have been informed of Naruto's situation. They are all trying to help him through it in their own ways. Most of them are just watching him from afar but Iruka has been coming over to the Uchihas place whenever he has the chance. Which isn't very often since he has tests to grade and all the other things he has to deal with. But he's glad to see Naruto at school and his injuries fully healed.

Naruto however wasn't very happy. He has a smile on but the only reason for that is because he's grown accustomed to wearing a mask of his pain that it's just something natural. Whenever things get bad he unconsciously puts it on. He doesn't know when he put the mask on he just knows that he has to do it so no one can see his pain. Naruto's actually kinda glad for this mask. He doesn't want Sasuke to see just how miserable he really is. The festival he went to was fun. In fact that might of been the happiest he's ever been in his entire life. But it ended so quickly that the pain he was in came the moment he got home. Yes he considers the Uchiha household home now. It took a while for him to think of it as home but after being accepted for the first time and not having to be so afraid he came to think of it as his home.

Sasuke is completely oblivious to Naruto's pain. Naruto hasn't been picked on or even injured in a while. Well he has been injured but everyone gets injuries caused by something every now and then. But no one has caused him harm. Because of this he thinks Naruto's happy. But every now and then when he sees Naruto alone that smile quickly fades and he looks depressed. He's starting to wonder if Naruto's actually happy. He wants to ask but is too nervous to do so.

'Today's the day. I'm gonna ask her. Even if she avoids me I'm going to ask her. I'll find a way to do it I'm sure.' Lee's now about to ask Sakura on a date. He really hopes she says yes. He's had a crush on the girl ever since 6th grade but never had the courage to ask. But that's gonna change. He's going to do this. He caught sight of bubblegum pink hair and walked over to it. He saw Sakura. Her back was turned so she didn't know he was there.

"Um Sakura-san I was wondering" Sakura turned around and saw Lee. She wanted to leave but knew she couldn't run away forever so she stayed. "Well you see... I...erm... Uh..."

'Of crap, I'm completely at loss for words. She must think I'm an idiot. Why does this have to be so hard?'

"W-Would you like t-to have dinner with me. Maybe tonight at seven. I know you probably won't want to but I" he was cut of by a yes and he saw Sakura blushing. "Yes I would love to have dinner with you."

Lee smiled when he heard this. He could've sworn that she was going to turn him down but he's glad she didn't. "Well then I'll pick you up at 6:30." Sakura nodded and both teens went to their classes.

Sakura doesn't know why she said yes. She does love Sasuke doesn't she? But when Sasuke kissed Lee. It was as if she wanted Lee instead of Sasuke. Maybe her love for Sasuke wasn't real. Maybe all this time she just wanted to fit in so she convinced herself she was in love with the most popular boy in school.

The bell to last period rung and Sasuke and Naruto walked home together. "Naruto are you happy?" Naruto was surprised to hear this. He thought he was hiding his misery well. He didn't think Sasuke suspected anything.

"What? Sasuke what do you mean? Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto replied while putting on a fake smile in a desperate attempt to hide how he really feels.

"Your lying. Your not happy I can tell. You keep on smiling but when you think your alone you look so depressed." Naruto's smile disappeared when Sasuke said that. He didn't think anyone was around when he dropped the act. He might just have to tell Sasuke the truth.

Sasuke was studying Naruto to see his reaction. He dropped the smile and was staring at the ground. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head.

"I'm not happy Sasuke. Everyday is painful. I don't have any injuries yet it's painful just to walk on this ground not knowing when he'll attack. For all I know he could come today or tomorrow. Heck he might just come ten years from now and I'll never know when it'll happen. I don't want him to get me but the wait is awful. I don't know what to do Sasuke."

Sasuke was expecting some sort of response but he didn't think he'll get one like that. At the moment he had no idea what to say. He knew he had to say something but he couldn't think of the words.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "For what?"

"For being oblivious to the pain your in. I should've noticed before."

"It's not your fault." The rest of the way was silent. Neither boy had anything to say and five minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha household.

"Well this is a nice conversation we're having." Itachi said in sarcasm as they ate dinner. A few hours have past and it was now 6:00. No one has said a word and it was quickly becoming awkward.

"I have half an hour till he picks me up and I don't know what to wear." Sakura has pretty much trashed her room in a desperate attempt to find some clothes to wear on her date with Lee but even out of her hundreds of clothes she had she couldn't find even one.

"Should I wear a dress? Is he taking me to a fancy restaurant? Should I wear something casual? I don't know."

"Sakura sweetie, I think you should wear this one. It looks perfect on you." Sakura's mom walked in holding blue skinny jeans and a red tee shirt. Her mom was right, it did look perfect on her.

"Oh no I've got ten minutes left and I still have to do my hair and put on make up." She quickly went to the bathroom and put some mascara on. She didn't have any time to do her hair so she left it straight.

The door bell rung and Sakura opened it to see Lee standing there in blue jeans and black tee.

"You look beautiful Sakura-san."

"Thank you Lee-san but could you call me Sakura. I hate honorables."

"Only if you call me Lee." Sakura nodded and they went into Lee's car.

On their date they realized they had a lot in common. After they finished eating they stayed there talking about anything and nothing. They stayed there until a waiter finally told them it was time for them to leave. It was then that they realized that it was midnight and they left. Lee took Sakura home and then went to get to his home. Neither of them fell asleep that night. Both too busy thinking about how much fun they had and where this relationship is heading.

Sasuke was a little bit more than weirded out. For one thing Sakura hasn't even walked up to him. And another both Lee and her are sighing as if this is the best day of their lives. Naruto seems to be aware of this too considering the look on his face.

"You homework is to read page 123-138. I'll give you the weekend to do it." And with that the class left to 4th period.

After fourth period Itachi picked Naruto and Sasuke up except they were heading in the wrong direction. Sasuke asked about it but Itachi said it was a surprise.

"McDonald's? Your kidding! Of all the places to take us it has to be McDonald's!" Sasuke yelled. In truth he loved their chicken nuggets. But he never said that nor does he plan to.

Itachi knew what to get Sasuke. He always asked for nuggets when he was younger. Naruto didn't care what he got so Itachi got him nuggets too.

"This has to be the most unhealthy meal I've had in a long time." Sasuke commented after eating his chicken nuggets. "Does anyone even know what these things are made of?"

"Nope. And I don't want to know." Naruto replied after finishing his lunch. They decided to go to the mall and they got Naruto some new clothes. After that they had dinner and talked some more and then it was time for bed. But before bed they watched a horror movie. Naruto hugged Sasuke like his life depended on it. Sasuke loved how Naruto hugged him. Even if he only did it because of the movie.

After the movie they all went to bed. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep before finally going to bed himself. But before he fell asleep he wondered if they could ever be more than friends.

**SakuraxLee is really fun to write. You should try it sometime. **


End file.
